Maximum Ride
by Mordant-Massy
Summary: I'm sorry that I suck at summaries and chapter transitions! But I told you I'd put this up. So....here it is! I only do Mary Sues, sorry again! Disclaimer:I STILL don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

"I'll go check the area." Max nodded and Fang left. Lately, Fang had been noticing girls more, making Max get mad at him a lot. She'd started getting closer with Iggy. He understood why. Iggy was kind, sweet, and actually kind of protective of Max. Shrugging those thoughts away, he swept through the trees, looking for people. Then one appeared out of nowhere. Well, actually, she'd been concealed by a branch, but now he could see her. She had jet black hair to her chin and dazzling hazel eyes. She wore baggy black shorts to her knees, black boots, a black wife beater, and a black backpack. She had a laptop out on her knees. She was sitting on a slim branch, her feet swaying slightly, knocking her ankles together. "Okay...now...if that's file eleven, then this should be the file on...Max! I knew it! Ooh, go me! I rule!" Fang paused. She'd said eleven, then Max. Could she be talking about his Max? And Angel was experiment number eleven. It couldn't be. "Now I just need to rifle through this a bit and see where Jeb chased them off to. I know I can help if I just find them! I want to help so badly...they just can't see me! Yeah...I'll sneak up and...and...!" At this point, Fang lighted down, walking up to her tree so she saw him. "And what?" Her eyes went huge. She quickly regained her composure, indifference taking the place of surprise on her features. "Can I help you?" He shrugged. "You seem to think so." He took a step closer and she stood on the branch. "Leave me alone, Fang! D-don't come any closer! I swear I'll run!" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Not scream?" She stared at him like he was insane. "And let the Erasers find me after I just ran from them yesterday? No freaking way!" He chuckled a bit. "What if you're an Eraser? How would we know?" She shrugged. "If you thought I was, and you guys can always tell, I think you'd be ripping me apart right now. Which, by the way, I'm not too comfortable with. So, if you don't mind, I'll just go...and you can forget this ever happened." Before he could protest, she shot out of the tree, startling him. She landed right by him, making him step back. The next moment, she was running full throttle away from him. Before she'd leapt down, she'd pulled on a black sweater. He chased her through the forest, trying not to lose sight of her. "Fang, please, stop!" He shook his head. "Why should I?"


	2. Chapter 2

She refused to look back. "If they see me , they'll hate me! Nobody ever accepts me! Not even Jeb! After he worked on me, he gave me to Ari! Just so Ari wouldn't be alone...but Ari didn't like me! He wanted Jeb! He hurt me, and no one ever liked me since! I have no allies, no one to trust! I can't even trust myself!" She veered towards a cliff and Fang freaked. She was an experiment like them! She'd been at the School! And now she was going to kill herself! "Wait! We need to talk!" She shook her head again. "I'm not worth it, go back!" With that, she leapt off the cliff. He flung out his wings, ready to jump after her. Just then, a huge thing flew up past him. His eyes widened as he took it in. It was the girl, on a Bald Eagle's back! Her arms were wrapped around it's neck, and her eyes shone with love. "Thanks." The eagle was hovering over Fang, taking beautiful turns to keep him in it's sights. Fang looked to the girl. "What did Jeb do to you? What are you?" She smiled a tiny bit. "I'm like you..." He looked at her more closely. "You're part Avian?" Slowly, she stood. The eagle was flying steady, making it smoother for her. She jumped into the air, and Fang noticed the slits in her sweater. He watched in awe as large, sleek black wings unfurled. Her wingspan had to be the same as Max's. She looked down on him and he noticed her eyes again. They shone not with sadness, happiness, or anything else. They shone with emptiness. She came down slowly, landing perfectly. She stood before him, her wings held out erectly, telling him she was freaked. "It's okay, calm down." She eyed him. "I'm fine. Now, what do you want?" He took a step closer. She took one back. Sighing, he nodded and sat. She followed suit, looking up at the eagle. It landed behind her, over three times larger then Fang himself. She leaned against it, watching him. "Ahem?" He nodded again. "How did you escape the School, do you work for the Whitecoats, why do you want to help, and how can you?" She took a breath. "I knocked Ari out and ran. I'd kill myself before I worked for those things, I like to help people, and you're like me." He nodded. "You still haven't told me how." She looked away and he saw her shift nervously. "Well, all of us have...talents." He nodded. "And yours are?" She shot him a look before continuing. "I talk to animals, I'm an expert hacker, I have the sight, and, oh yeah, i'm a mutant freak bird-kid." For the second time today, he chuckled. "Well, I feel like you can be trusted. So, you're friends with eagles?" She nodded, smiling fondly at the one behind her. "This is Fengo, my only friend. Sure, he's small for his age, but he likes me, and I like him." Fang looked Fengo over. "He's small?" She nodded, then whispered to Fengo. He rose, soaring down the cliff side. "We'll show you the flock." A moment later, like fifty eagles rose up. The largest had to be six times Fang's size. Then the girl smiled. "Oh yeah, the flock combined with some others we found." She whistled and a group of immense Albatrosses flew up. Fang looked at all these giant birds. "Why haven't they eaten you?" She glared at him for a moment. "They're not mean. We teach each other how to fly new ways. They hide me from Erasers." He nodded, standing up. "It's time for you to come with me and meet my flock." She shook her head, taking a step back. "I can't do that. I'm fine with animals, but i'm not good with people." He smirked at her, and she took another step back. She was on the edge of the cliff now. "I'll fly away if you take one more step." The birds all had flown back down to their nests. He smirked again and launched himself at her. She leapt off the cliff, flipping away from him. "Oh, I forgot one talent. It's more of a skill. Jeb's testing gave me the stealth and dexterity of a ninja." He nodded, then flung out his wings. Hers were still in, and she put her hands together above her head. She went shooting towards the ground, not even looking.


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll crack your head open!" She managed a small shrug, then smiled. Fang tucked his wings in, plummeting down after her. "Well, if you go, I go." She shook her head. "We both know you're not that stupid. Think of your flock. I, on the other hand, have nothing to lose. My only friends are birds. They'll move on easily." She stretched out more, making herself fall faster. The cliff was uber high up, Fang realized. They should've hit by now. "How far is this drop?" Then, the girl stopped, opening her wings. "I wondered when you'd figure it out. Look down." He flung out his wings, peering down. "Wow." She nodded. There was a large machine, covered by leaves, below them. It was a fan, shooting up air. There was a large tarp around it, and painted on it was a picture of the ground, miles away. Fang looked back up, the cliff was only about three miles up. "That's tricky." She nodded. "I'm getting pretty good at mechanics. You guys are good at physical things like super speed, or breathing under water. I'm more of a super geek." He eyed her. "You're more like a super stubborn hot chick." Her eyes went big as she searched for words. Fang noticed her go a bit pink before she looked away. "Shut up!" He flew over to her, taking her wrist. "You're not so fast when you're flustered." She scowled, slipping away. "Come with me, you've had your fun." She shook her head again. "I don't want to." They flew back up to the cliff and tucked their wings back in. The girl looked around, stiffening. "What is it?" She held up a hand for him to stop talking. "I recently got a new talent. My senses are way better, twice what they used to be. I hear wings. And I feel something bad. Real bad. Oh crap! Fang, go away!" He looked at her in confusion. "Why?" She was holding her head. "Not now! Something's coming! I can't have a premonition now!" That was right, she'd said she had the sight. Suddenly, she fell limply to the ground. She looked unconscious, and Fang looked around quickly. He could take her with him now. But then she started to shake. Like she was in severe pain. Her hands were clenched into fists and her body was tight. The next moment, she shot up and screamed. "Erasers!" Her eyes were wide with fear, and Fang wondered just what Ari had done to her. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't hold her. Her whole body was trembling, and she kept looking around. "Fang, go! Go now! Ari's coming! I won't let him find you guys, I swear! Go, hide the flock! They don't know!" He was stuck. Here she was, ready to sacrifice herself to her worst fear, to save people she barely knew. But, could he leave her? He needed to warn the flock, but she couldn't possibly hold the Erasers off by herself. "I'll be right back, hide!" He took off as fast as he could, hearing the girl calling for Fengo. He burst into camp, his wings knocking things over. Everyone was staring. "What is it!" He spilled everything out in like three seconds. Everybody sprang up, and Max tensed. "Ari's coming...and there's someone else like us!" Fang nodded quickly. Max was all over it. "We'll go and watch. We'll see if she's really working with Ari. If she's not, we have to help her. She must have information on us if she knew Fang." They tore through the trees, slowing near the spot. They peeked through bushes, watching, just as Ari came into sight. He had only six Erasers with him. He spotted the girl and flew to her. "You!" She winced, drawing back. "Yeah, what of it?" She'd taken a defensive stance, glaring daggers at him. Ari snarled, blood lust in his eyes. "I thought you were dead! So, my little plaything, how'd you get back?" Her face and eyes showed nothing. "That's none of your business! You don't own me anymore!" He snarled again. "Well, will I have to finish you off like I did your family? I remember that day, don't you? The sight of you, so young, tied to that chair, forced to watch as I killed each and every one of them." She'd gone rigid, her eyes wide with fear, remembering the horrible scene. "No..." He nodded, walking to stand behind her. "So, my pet, should we play a little game like we used to?" Her eyes went wider, and she began to shake. "I'm not your toy anymore!" He smirked, putting his arms around her. One hand went to her chin, tracing her jaw bone slowly. He watched in glee as his claw sliced the flesh, letting blood run down her neck. "Yes, let's play a game. Boys, you remember. Beat her until she cries out, or dies. Which ever comes first. You've always been stubborn, but i'll break you this time." He stepped away from her, hitting her hard on the back of her neck. She fell to her knees, but wouldn't cry out. She stood quickly, jumping into the air. Fang looked to Max, who didn't know what to think. "You don't think it's an act, do you?" Ari's companions leapt into the air after her. She was fighting them off as best she could. One raked her side, then she kicked it in it's face. Growing frustrated, Ari jumped up too. "You will cry for me, little toy!" With a howl of rage, he dove at her. Now, the flock flew from their hiding places. The girl fell to the ground, bleeding everywhere. Ari had raked across her wing, tearing out feathers. Then he'd bit her leg, throwing her down. She still wouldn't cry out, and stood on her one good leg. "Fengo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Then Ari saw them. "Max!" She scowled at him. "It ends here, Ari!" She went to dive at him, but Iggy grabbed her. "I hear wings..." They looked, but the girl was gone. Then Fang pointed up. "She's on Fengo." The flock and the Erasers looked up, lost for words. All of the eagles and albatrosses were there, screeching at Ari. His companions fled screaming. Fengo caught his eye, pure malice shining down on him. He was gone faster than his friends. Fengo looked at the flock, ready to attack. Then Fang stepped forward. A look of recognition passed Fengo's eyes, and he lighted down by Fang. The girl stood, looked to the flock, and paled. "I told you to go..." Fang nodded. "Max wants to talk to you." Max stepped forward and the girl stepped back towards Fengo. "We really do just want to talk." The girl sat, and Max told the rest of the flock to do the same. Total ran up to the girl. "Hey! Nice to meet you!" She paused for a second. "Odd. You can talk now." He blinked at her, inching back to Angel. "She didn't freak out..." Max looked to the girl, launching into a speech about how she understood her pain, wanted to help, and wanted the girl to stay with them for the night. The girl blinked a few times. "Um...pass." Fang stifled a laugh. "What if you didn't have a choice?" She eyed him. "Who said you'd be able to make me, in that case?" He shrugged. "We could use your skills." She sighed. "The information I have, you mean." He nodded, but Nudge spoke up. "I'd like you to stay so I can get to know you!" Angel nodded. "So do me, Total, and Celeste!" Max nodded. "We really would." Iggy stood, looking to the trees. "We need to be getting back. Will you come?" The girl stood, patting Fengo gently. "You can go home now. Thank you so much." He nuzzled his beak into her shoulder and she hugged him around his neck. He flew over the cliff and she looked at them again. There's just one problem." She paused for a moment, looking to the trees. "Ari will come back. For me. He wants to see me dead. He thought I was, but now he knows I'm back. He...he wants….to….hurt me..." Fang looked at Max. "Like he did before?' The girl nodded slightly. "You should get away from me. I'm not safe. That's why no one ever stays...they always get hurt. Go." She tried to take a step, but Ari's bite gave her a bad limp. Iggy walked up to her. "I can hear your steps. You're hurt." She turned from him. "I'm fine." Sighing, he swept her up to him, sitting down. She was in his lap now, and bright red. He felt her leg and she winced a bit. "He broke a smaller bone. You're lucky." She shrugged, trying to slip away. "I'm fine." He pulled her back so she was in his lap again. He felt along her arms, his fingers brushing her skin like butterflies. She was blushing, and a little chill went down her spine. Iggy smirked a bit before feeling her other leg. He got to her abdomen and she took his hands gently. "Done. I'm fine." In a flash, he had both of her hands in one of his. He felt her torso, frowning. "You've got a few broken bones, and a big gash. How can you even breathe?" She tried to pull away again, but he had an iron grip. "I don't handle pain like anyone else. I'm fine." Shaking his head, he kept checking her out. Then he got to her wing. He felt along it, his fingers finding her wound immediately. "You've got serious damage here." She folded her wings in as tight as she could. "So? Remember, we heal fast." He nodded and stood, taking her up with him. "You're light, even for one of us." She sighed impatiently. "I've lost a lot of blood. Big deal. I'm fine. Now you need to go...aww, man! Not now! Not again!" Fang stepped forward. "She's going down, Iggy." The next second, she collapsed. Iggy caught her, lifting her into his arms. "And this is...?" Fang looked at her again. "A premonition. I'm guessing it knocks her out every time. Last time, she was totally freaked when she got up." Iggy nodded, holding the girl close to him. "She's shaking." Fang nodded, just as she flung up, gasping. She flung a hand over her heart, looking around quickly. Then she saw that she was in Iggy's arms. In a split second, she'd gone beet red, then leapt six feet away. She landed roughly, skidding. She glared at her leg. "Well, walking is out. So...um...bye!" She turned, jumping off the cliff. Max followed, Fang hot on her tail. They fell onto the air chute, and saw the girl push off the wall, breaking out of it. They did the same, tearing after her. She was flying crooked, barely able to stay up in the air. They caught up to her easily. Max went above her and Fang went below her. He spun onto his back, shooting up to her. He threw his arms around her, making her snap her wings up in shock. He held them down with one arm, supporting her with the other. "You're coming with us!" She shook her head frantically. "I saw Ari come back for me! I can't let him hurt you!" Sighing, he swiftly pressed on a spot on her neck. When he hit the pressure point, she was out. They got back to the rest of the flock and then headed back to their camping spot in the forest. Fang set the girl down by the fire. "So, what now?" Max looked at her again. "I've just got this feeling. Like she can be trusted. Like she belongs with us." The Gasman looked to her. "You mean-?" Nudge picked up. "You're going to ask her to join the flock?" Iggy nodded. "That seems like a good plan. She's one of us." Max nodded. "I'll ask her as soon as she wakes up." Fang nodded. Angel was watching the girl closely. "I think i'll take just a quick look!" She looked at the girl, then jumped back, eyes wide. She was staring at the girl in horror, then tears started pouring down her face. "Oh, no! Oh, god no! No! No no no no no!" She was screaming now, and Max leapt up. She spun Angel away, looking into her eyes. "Focus, Angel! Are you okay! What happened!" The flock was huddled around her, and Total jumped into her arms. She was still crying, and looked at Max. "I couldn't read anything, I could just feel it. And I saw something." Max nodded reassuringly for her to go on. "I felt so much pain...it hurt worse than anything. Worse than the School. I felt sadness and loneliness. Pain everywhere. I saw a big bottle. All of these emotions were in it. Happy, sad, hurt, scared, worried. Everything. But the bottle was closed up tight. Nothing could get in or out. Then a huge wall came up around it. Then, I saw flashes. Ari was there. He was with two people. He...he did horrible things to them. It hurt so bad. I've never felt anything like it. How...how can she be alive with all of that?" Max held Angel to her, soothing her quietly. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. I don't want you to try to read her mind anymore, okay?" Angel nodded quickly, never wanting to feel so bad again. Iggy walked back to the girl, kneeling beside her. "Her wounds are bad, but should be healed by tomorrow night. She's not healing as fast as we do." Max nodded. 'The loss of blood, Max. She doesn't have much blood.' Max scowled. 'Shut up, Voice!' Then she nodded to the girl. "She lost so much blood." They all lay down, and Max took first watch. Everybody slept easy, and no Erasers attacked. Fang took the next watch, then Iggy.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was just coming up when he heard something move. He sprang up, listening intently. "Uhn...ouch." Relaxing, he turned towards the girl. "You're up." He heard her stand. "Yeah. Don't worry, I won't run. I've decided that i'll stay with you for today, and we can talk things out." He nodded, walking to her. "Let me see once more." She opened her wings and he felt along the wound. "It's gone, and your feathers are almost all back. You'll be able to fly by tonight. What about your ribs, and that gash?" She stepped back. "It's fine." Sighing, he pulled her back. "Then your leg." He felt it gently, still feeling her wince a bit. He knew from Angel that she was in pain so severe that you just wanted to stab yourself, but she made no other sounds. "That'll be good soon. Why won't you let me check your other wounds?" She sighed, taking his hand. She guided him along all of her ribs, avoiding the cut. "See? They're all healed. Happy?" He shook his head. "Your ribs are healed, but that cut isn't. Why isn't it better?" She tried to step away again, only to have him pull her back to him. "Fine. We'll talk about that later. Is your head okay? Fang said you fall every time you get a premonition. I'm surprised you don't have a concussion." She moved her hair to the right side of her neck. "I've just got a bad crick. I'm always like that, though." He nodded, feeling along her neck on the left side. "Your muscles are like hell. But where Ari cut you is fine. Healed." She nodded and he turned her so her back was to him. He sat, pulling her down into his lap again. "Try to relax." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a hair tie. He had it for Nudge in case her hair got in the way when she flew. He put the girl's hair up and felt along her neck again. Slowly, he began to work out her muscles. She tensed a bit, and he heard her gasp slightly. Smiling, he leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "I said to relax." She shifted a bit. "I'm not too good at that." He kept going, finally getting all the knots out of her neck. Fang was the first to get up, and walked over. "Go rest. I'll get you all up in twenty minuets." Iggy nodded and stood, walking away. Fang sat with the girl, noticing how she watched Iggy leave. "Like him?" She scoffed, looking away. "As if. I don't do that sort of thing." He moved behind her, so he was right behind her. She had her knees up to her chest, and his legs were out on either side of her. "You look tense still." He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing slowly. For all his tough-guy acting, he had a really gentle touch. The girl clenched her teeth as he finished her shoulders, moving to her back. "You're wound tighter than Max on a bad day." She chuckled a bit. "There are good days?" He nodded, moving just a bit lower. "Relax." She managed a half scowl. "I can't with your hands roaming all over me." He looked at her evenly, but she didn't back down. "You'd know if they were roaming." He brushed one hand down her spine, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her up against his chest, making her blush. "Hey! Watch it, Sparky! Don't think I won't beat you down. A girl's got to know how to take care of herself." He nodded, holding her closer. "It's better when they're tough." She flinched, zipping away from him. "Um...you should get the others up." He nodded, waking everybody. Max walked to the girl, smiling. "I'd like to invite you to join the flock. We're the same, and we need to stick together." The girl looked at the others, who all nodded in agreement. "I suppose...for a trial..." Nudge smiled, running up to her. "That's great! Will you play with me?" The girl started, then nodded slowly. "Sure..." Angel and Total came up. "We want to play, too!" Then the Gasman was there. "Don't forget me!" Max almost stepped in, but the girl smiled. "Okay. What would you like to do?" The kids started rambling, then Iggy spoke up. "By the way, what's your name?" Everyone but him and the girl fell to the ground. "I totally forgot to ask!" The girl shrugged. "That's okay. I don't have one."


	6. Chapter 6

There was a silence. "You don't have a name?" She nodded. "Never given one. My memory was erased up to when I was three, when Jeb took me. No one ever named me." Nudge smiled. "You can name yourself!" The girl smiled the slightest bit. "I never needed a name. The only person I was allowed to see was Ari. He'd call me things, but no real names. I didn't have anyone to call me by a name, so I never got one." Max glanced at Fang, who nodded. "Okay, we'll find you a name." Nudge beamed. "Something foreign!" Angel nodded. "And pretty!" Gazzy jumped up and down. "It has to be strong, too!" Iggy sighed. "She's not a pet, calm down." Max thought hard. "Japanese would be good. Those are easy to remember, and always meaningful." The girl flipped out her laptop, bringing up a list of Japanese names. They all hovered over it, reading them out. Then Fang pointed. "That one." Max looked at it. "Yumi. Bow. Why?" Nudge smiled. "Japanese works for me!" Angel nodded. "Yumi's really pretty!" Gazzy thrust a fist into the air. "Bows and arrows kick butt!" Iggy nodded. "Easy to remember." Max smiled. "Okay. Is that okay with you?" The girl smiled. "It's great. Wow...I actually have a name now. Go figure." Max smiled, but a thought crossed her mind. This girl was like the female version of Fang. The kids dragged Yumi along with them, playing all sorts of games. She didn't protest at all, just made sure the kids were happy. Finally, the kids fell asleep and Yumi sat. She beckoned to Max, opening some files. "If you'd like, I can hack some sites for you." Max nodded. "Itex." Yumi started typing away like mad. There were like, a million barriers, but Yumi blew past all of them. Finally, the last barrier was a password to get to their hard dive. Yumi sighed, typing in a code. Suddenly, a bunch of eagle icons popped up, smashing the password box to bits. Then, they were in the hard drive. Max laughed, smiling. "Nice trick." They found out about Itex's plans, reading all about the blow-up-the-world plan. Finally they had all the information on them. Except for how to save the world. And the chip thing. And the Eraser Max thing. And the Voice thing. But, hey, they were closer. The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other. Yumi fit in perfectly with them. For that time, all of their fears vanished. Their flock had gained one more member, and they already knew they wouldn't let her go. Max sat with Yumi as the sun went down. "So, will you stay with us?" Yumi smiled. "If you guys actually want me." Max nodded brightly. "We do. We really do." Yumi smiled, laying back on the grass. "I'll prove that i'm loyal. I swear it. You can trust me, even if I can't trust myself." Max raised an eyebrow at her. "We do trust you. We need to stick together. You're one of us now." Yumi nodded, rolling on her stomach, facing the sun. "It's almost gone now." Max nodded, moving to lay the same way. "It's kind of pretty." They watched it until it was gone, and the moon rose above them. "So, I know it's not my business, but you seem really close with Fang and Iggy." Max sighed. "Yeah, but we're just friends. I could've sworn that Fang used to like me, but now he just looks at all the other girls. The normal ones. Iggy's just a really good friend. I noticed something, too. Neither of them ever take their eyes off of you. Well, you know what I mean." Yumi blushed a bit. "Too bad that I totally suck with guys." Max nodded. "And that i'm totally mad at them." Yumi sighed. "We should totally do a hiatus." At Max's confused look, she went on. "Well, I've taken online school, and passed college. A hiatus is when you take a break from something, just to sort out your life and stuff." Max nodded. They stacked fists, then tapped the backs with their free hands. "G'night." They went to their spots, but Yumi didn't sit. Instead, she looked around. She was on watch, and climbed a nearby tree. From up there she had a full view of the camp and their surroundings. "I swear to god, if I get a premonition, i'll rip my head off." Settling into her spot, she looked to her arm. She'd talked with Max about the chip earlier. "Could I have one?" Silently, she picked up a nearby pine needle. "So, that one book said that if you can angle it just right, it'll go in your skin and not break..." Turning it slightly, she pressed down. The tip broke through her skin, a drop of blood escaping. She kept going, feeling it push past muscles and tendons. She was almost to her bone when it stopped. "It's probably just the bone there." She felt her bone gently. "That's not right...the bone it still at least an inch from where I am. That means...oh no. Dear lord, no." Sighing, she pulled the needle out. "I've been chipped. That means I can be tracked. Now I really can't stay. Unless...can I take it out? They stopped Max, but she told me she wasn't in her right mind. I've got no Voice, as of yet. I don't have the whole freaking world on my shoulders. I could get it out. No one would stop me..." She looked around slowly. 'I would.' She nearly fell off her branch. "Who are you? Where are you?" A small chuckle came. 'You know who I am, and where I am, Yumi. You think Max is the only one with a destiny? She must save the world. But you must save her first, Yumi. Save her first, and after.' She jumped up on her branch. "What? Who are you really? How can I get a Voice too? It's just my imagination...and there's nothing I can do that the flock can't." Surely she was just tired. 'Is that what's holding you back? Here, i'll give you another power, then. If you really want to disappear, why not do it for real?' Yumi looked down in confusion, and had to slap a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Her body was gone! Taking a deep breath, she shook her head roughly. "I'm dreaming. I fell asleep. I have no Voice. I can't be invisible. I'm not supposed to be bodyguard to the person who will save the world. I'm asleep. Man, my REM stage is soooo jacked up!" Sitting back down, she closed her eyes. She waited a few minuets, then checked herself. "Whew, I can see myself again. I knew I had to be dreaming." She shifted, happy with herself. 'Don't talk yourself down, Yumi. It's better to face reality head-on.' Teetering dangerously, she looked around. "Gazzy? Please tell me that's you." She looked down, and she was invisible again. The Gasman was sleeping soundly. It was about time for Yumi to wake someone for the next shift. She jumped from the tree, then paused. "Aw, man! I'm still invisible!" She froze when she heard someone stirring. "Yumi? Is that you?" She let out a sigh of relief. "Iggy. Yeah, would you be willing to take the next watch?" He nodded, getting up. He walked to where she was, trying to find her. She took his hand. "Iggy, can you promise me something?" He nodded. "You won't tell anyone what i'm about to tell you?" He nodded again, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Iggy, i'm scared. I scare myself." He smiled. "Yeah, and i'm totally not weirded out by myself. I mean, mutant bird-kids are completely normal." She smiled, but then her Voice butted in. 'Yumi, you're still reluctant to accept your destiny. You need another gift to prepare you for what lies ahead.' She almost yelled at it, but bit back her retort because Iggy was there. Then, all of a sudden, her hand slipped from his. Well, rather, it went through his. She flipped. "Yumi? Something wrong?" She shook her head. "No...nothing!" She tried to take his hand again, but kept going through him. She took a step back, breathing deeply. "Okay, one more time." She reached out again, finally touching him. Looking down, she saw herself again. "Oh, thank god." Iggy took a step towards her. "What's wrong?" She shook her head again. "Nothing at all. I'll let you back to watch." She lay out on the ground knowing sleep wouldn't come easily. When she finally did, her dreams were filled with Erasers, sneaking up on the flock. One flew up at Nudge, knocking her from the air. A second one grabbed Gazzy. A third grabbed Max around her middle, while another pulled back to punch her. Yumi darted forward, but went right through him. 'You're too scared, Yumi. Calm down. You gifts activate when you're scared. You can control them when you're calm.' Taking a deep breath, she felt herself stabilize, but she was still in the Eraser. She shot up, gasping in fear. The flock was getting up, and Angel looked around. "Where's Yumi?"


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi looked down, and to her horror, she was invisible. She shot up, seeing Fang at the watch. He came over and the whole flock started a search. Yumi looked around, seeing no one by her tree she'd been in. She ran to it, leaping into the branches. She took a few calming breaths, glad to see her body coming back. She flew up to the canopy for a second, then landed on the ground. "Looking for me? Sorry, I just got this nagging feeling to check the skies." Fang looked at her. "I didn't see you." She shrugged. "I slept in the tree, and took off from there." The flock nodded, apparently satisfied with the explanation. 'Lying isn't good, Yumi.' Yumi frowned. "Can it." The others looked at her. "Can it?" She smiled, thinking fast. "Sorry! I meant, can it be possible that there are more of us?" Max nodded. "We saw another at a lab. She left, though. That's where we picked up the fur ball." Total scoffed. "It's not my fault i'm a dog." Yumi looked at him, tilting her head a bit. "It's still weird for me to know they can hear you, too." He chortled, hopping into her arms. "I can whisper if you'd like!" He licked her cheek and she pulled back. "Eww, dog germs!" She giggled a bit and he scoffed. "What? Dog germs are worse than eagle germs? Or albatross germs?" She nodded. "Yeah, because they don't lick me!" Total laughed, wriggling in her arms. "I can smell something!" Yumi paused, looking around. She could smell it too. Little vibrations in the ground told her it was animals. "I can hear hooves." They all looked to her. "I've got heightened senses..." Iggy bent down, touching the ground. "Small. About twenty." Yumi looked around. "What could it be? Hmmm...even though I've read so much, I still can't place that sound..." Then it hit her. The surroundings, the urgency, the heat. "Everybody hit the skies!" The flock was up in seconds. Total had jumped down to sniff around and came bursting through the bushes, his eyes as huge as plates. "What are those things!" Yumi swooped down, picking him up. "Boars!" Everybody grabbed their things, getting up just as the mass of boars poured into the clearing. They ran around, tearing up anything in their path. They started sniffing around, trying to leap up at the kids. Then Angel's distressed cry broke their tense silence. "Where is Celeste!" Yumi looked around, spotting the bear concealed under a bush. A bush that the boars were about to tear apart. She knew Angel had a deep attachment to the bear. Tucking Total closer to her, she began a steep dive towards the bush. The boars saw her coming, but didn't scatter. Instead, they began leaping at her. The flock was watching, so she couldn't use her powers. She got a sudden idea. "Total, do you trust me?" He nodded and she kissed his head, then yelled to the flock, turning on her back. "Take Total! It's not safe!" With that, she threw him as far as she could into the air, while staying gentle. She was only about ten feet from the ground now. Boars were all over her. Total flew past the flock, and they watched him go up. Max took off after him. Concentrating hard, Yumi felt herself fly through the boars. She focused on her hand, grabbing Celeste before she plunged into the ground. Everything was dark. "How do I know where to come up! If I go solid now, I'd be crushed!" She made her way to the left, where she couldn't feel any vibrations. She shot out of the ground, soaring into a tree. Looking around, she saw the boars in the clearing. Taking a breath, she hurled herself into the clearing. The flock was looking for her and saw her skid past a mass of boars. They were on her in a flash. She stuffed Celeste into her shirt, flinging boars off her. She took off into the sky, spitting out blood. "Aww, nast!" She flew up to Angel. "Here, I don't want to get blood on her." Angel nodded, taking hold of Celeste's hand. She pulled her free, hugging the bear to her chest. "Oh, thank you, Yumi!" Yumi nodded, pulling out bandages. "You were under that pile of boars?" It was Total. Relieved that he'd been caught, she nodded. "They jumped me when I got Celeste." Total sighed. "I'm glad you threw me. Otherwise, i'd be lunch." Yumi shrugged. "That's why I did it." Nudge and Gazzy flew to her, helping her with her scratches and bites. Max's voice was firm, but still held kindness. "Why did you do that? You can't just launch yourself into danger like that." Yumi shrugged. "That's just how I am. If someone needs help, I give it. I guess my heart kind of shuts my brain down until it's done." Then, her stupid Voice had to butt in. 'Yumi, don't judge your heart. You can't help what it feels. Still, foolish acts of kindness won't help you save Max.' Frowning, she bit back. "Yeah, I just can't help it!" The flock looked at her strangely, and she chuckled nervously. "Sorry...thinking out loud...eh heh heh heh heh..." Then, a searing pain shot through her head. Wincing, she fell a few feet before catching herself. "Ah!" She shook her head roughly, and the burning stopped. Max and Fang looked at each other knowingly, then to Yumi. "You okay?" She nodded, coming up to them again. "Think the wind blew a rock at me or something..." Nudge took up position by Yumi. "I'll fly with you and block them!" The Gasman said he'd block the other side as well. Max took the front with Fang. Iggy and Angel flew between them and Yumi. Looking around, she sensed no Erasers. Nudge looked up at Yumi. "Have you ever gotten a vision in the air?" Yumi nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. I fell, but there was a river below me, luckily." Gazzy looked down. "What should we do if you get one?" Yumi chuckled a bit. "Stay clear, because my wings won't go in. I don't want you getting hit. I'll be fine, I just don't want you guys hurt." Nudge smiled. "What if we're reeeeeally careful?" Yumi shook her head. "Nope. And I don't want anyone else to try to catch me. That can be your job." Gazzy looked to her. "How? There's two against four." Yumi nodded. "Well, Angel's to little, she won't be able to. Max won't let her. Max, Fang, or Iggy will have Total, so there's nothing they could do. That just leaves two." They nodded, determined to fulfill their duties. They flew for hours, not resting until they'd passed at least two states. "Where are we headed?" Nudge thought for a second. "I think back to Mexico." They lighted down on top of a large building. "We'll be there soon. We're in Mexico." The kids spread out, each taking up a post at a different part of the roof. Angel was at one roof door, Nudge was at the second. Gazzy had the North wall, Max the East, Fang the South, and Yumi the West. Iggy walked over, sitting down by Yumi. "So, when did you plan on telling us about your Voice?" She nearly fell off the railing she was on. "Wha-!" Had she heard wrong? 'You know better than that, Yumi. Your senses cannot be matched, let alone fooled.' She scowled. "Shut it, I know my own powers...almost." Then she saw Iggy turned to her with a knowing look. "Okay, fine! I admit it! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just...so..." He nodded. "Yeah, Max told us a bit about it." She shook her head, sighing. "There's just so much that keeps happening." He nodded. "I don't know how you feel, but I've gone through some hard times, too. Any time I want to know what you see, or read, I have to wait for someone to tell me. It's not easy being blind." Yumi climbed down to sit beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I know it's hard. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do..." He shrugged. "It's fine." Nodding, Yumi took up her post again. Max walked over a while later, handing Yumi back her laptop. She'd lent it to Max so she could take online schooling. "How'd it go?" Max chuckled. "I'm now through fourth grade." They laughed and Max told them they could relax for a while. They all sat in a circle, planning their next move. "Well, we get to Mexico, find a place to stay, and then..." Max looked around, waiting for suggestions. "We get hot dogs!" Gazzy's smile was wider than the horizon. "And stay away from rats." They all nodded solemnly. Yumi glanced around. "Hey, guys?" They all looked at her, but she was looking the other way. Pointing, she narrowed her eyes. "What's that?" They hurried up to her, gazing at the dark spot on the horizon. "Erasers?" Fang shook his head. "Just one." They rushed to the edge. "Who is it? Ari?" Max shook her head. "They're too coordinated." The figure came closer, getting more defined every minuet. Then Max cried out. "It's me!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was the other Max! She landed near them, and they all flew into battle stances. "Wait, I'm not here to fight! I'm just here to send a message. From Jeb." Tears filled her eyes as she slowly unzipped her sweater. "He says he loves you...and hopes you'll start with your destiny soon. And, he says to have fun with your new protector." She flipped her sweater open and they gasped. There was a bomb on her chest. 20...19...18... They were flying off the roof, but Yumi stayed behind. "Take it off, you can still make it!" Max 2 shook her head. "I have nothing to live for. It's better this way. 10...9...8... Yumi took a step forward, but Max 2 took one back. "Protect Max!" 2...1...0 BOOM! The bomb went off, pieces of roof flinging everywhere. Yumi ducked, feeling the debris go through her. 'I told you, Yumi. Your fear activates your powers. You can still learn to control them, though.' She shook her head. "This is no time for lectures!" The smoke cleared and she made herself solid again. "Yumi! Yumi?" She flew up to see them looking for her. "I'm fine. I tried to save her...but I couldn't..." Max nodded. "I don't think she wanted to be saved." Fang was watching Yumi closely. "You didn't even get dirty." Then they noticed. "Yeah. How'd you get through that without any marks?" She shifted nervously. Well, as much as you can shift in the air. "Ummmm...luck?" They eyed her skeptically and she pun. "Oh, look at the sun! Time to go...eh heh heh heh heh..." Max flew up beside her. "We get new skills a lot. If you get one, you can tell us. It's okay." Yumi nodded, swallowing her doubts. "Well...I can make myself...uh...not solid, you can say." When they just watched her in confusion, she decided to show them. Concentrating hard, she flew through Max. Max flipped and everyone else went bug-eyed, except for Iggy. "What happened?" Gazzy flew to him. "She went through Max! Literally!" Iggy's eyes went wide. "No way!" Max had regained her composure, and looked at Yumi. "Anything else?" Yumi nodded hesitantly. She concentrated again, seeing herself go invisible. Nudge nearly jumped in the air. "She's gone!" Max looked around. "Where'd you go?" Yumi almost smiled. "I'm still right here...just...invisible." Angel slid over to her. "Can you make other people do it, too?" Yumi made herself visible and solid again, shrugging. "I guess I can try." Gazzy took Total from Iggy, handing him to Yumi. "You can start with him, because he's small." Yumi nodded. She concentrated really hard, and felt them go...not solid. She flew through Gazzy, then nodded. "Now, invisible." She tried to make them go invisible, then flew back through Gazzy. The others were watching in shock. "Total's still visible." Yumi looked down. That must've looked odd. Total flying through Gazzy all on his own. Yumi tried again until she could make them both invisible and not solid. She gave Total back to Iggy, winded. "Harder than I thought it'd be..." Max nodded, looking around. All the dust and...debris...were gone. Angel looked around too. "How did that Max find us?" Both Yumi and Max froze in mid-air. Max recovered first. "We'll worry about that later." Fang was watching Yumi. She knew that the same thought had overtaken her and Max. The chips. "You okay?" She'd flashed invisible for a second or two, then come back. "Yeah! Just...keeping my powers alert! Eh heh heh heh heh..." Then, as luck would have it, her Voice came in, accompanied by a new wave of hell. The pain shot through her whole body, making her fall again. 'Yumi, you need to pay attention to your destiny. Max needs you.' She caught herself, pushing up hard. "Man! Leave me alone for two seconds, please!" The flock was staring at her, and she spun around. "Uh...shall we be going?" Max nodded, telling the flock to head North East. They took off, and Max flew beside Yumi. "Um...there's something i've been meaning to ask you. You remember about the chip, right?" Yumi nodded, bracing for the worst. "Well, since you've passed college, have you ever come across a way that I could get it out and not lose my arm...or die?" Yumi was taken aback. "Uh..." Max looked at her strangely. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that question. Well, if you're avoiding hospitals, you could attempt a home surgery. If you had the right tools, and the right knowledge, then it could work. But there are major risks." Max nodded. "It's just, my Voice started talking to me when the chip was activated. And...I think Jeb may be tracking it. And possibly one in Total." Yumi nodded. "I can find out if anyone else has one. I learned how. With pine needles." Max blinked a few times, then realized she was serious. "Oh. Okay. We'll land in Mexico and you can check." Yumi nodded and they flew off again, empowered with a new vigor. They flew all day and night. They had to go slow because there were so many highways below them. No more farmland. All cities. Finally, they got into Mexico. They found a small farm with a large barn. They hid in it, taking refuge up in the loft. Max walked up to Yumi. "I can go with you to find the needles." Yumi thanked her and they snuck around the farm until they found some pine trees. Yumi showed Max what the needle needed to look like, and they collected a handful of them. Back in the barn, Yumi called Total over. "It'll only hurt a little bit. Max, where is yours?" Max said her left, the same place as Yumi's. She checked all of Total's legs, just in case. "Nope, he's clean. Next?" None of the other kids had a chip. Max looked at Yumi. "You want me to check you? I have a Voice because of my chip." Iggy shifted. "Wouldn't that mean she does have one? Since she has a Voice too?" Max shrugged. "We'll find out. How do I do it?" Yumi shook her head. "I can do it." She started off slowly, working to where she knew the chip was. Taking a deep breath, she poked it to where the chip was. It stopped dead. Looking to Max, she held up her arm. The needle stuck straight up, refusing to move. Max gulped, nodding. "So, we're both chipped." Yumi nodded, then fell through the floor of the loft. "Aah!" Max darted down. "Yumi!" She was now in a haystack, hauling herself out. "Guess it startled me more than i'd admit." They went back up and Yumi pulled out the needle. "So, home surgery?" Max nodded. "What will we need?" Yumi flipped out her laptop, looking up all of the items. "I'll need to bust into a hospital to get some of this. Well, most of this stuff, actually." On a whim, she called at her Voice. 'Is this what you meant by saving Max?' The Voice didn't reply. "Oh, sure. Don't say anything when I actually want to hear you yap at me." Everyone but Max stared. Max chuckled. "Yeah, mine never answers a direct question. This is weird, knowing someone else with a Voice. But...it's still..." Yumi nodded. "It makes you feel better, knowing you're not alone." Then her Voice decided to talk. 'You're never alone, Yumi.' Both Max and Yumi bit back in unison. "Shut up!" They stared at each other, then burst out laughing. "Freaky, much?" Yumi stood up, stretching out. Fang raised an eyebrow at her and her arms shot down. "Um...i'll go look for the things, then." Or not. Just then, a mind rippling pain shot through her. "Ah!" She fell to the ground, grabbing her head. "Aww, man! Of all the times!" She shook her head roughly, standing up. Max was by her side. "I know how bad that can hurt. You okay?" Yumi nodded. "Fine. Okay, i'll go, then." But another wave of pain erupted over her. "Jesus freaking christ!" After it had passed, she leaned against a wall of the loft. "Whoa...that one packed a punch." Max was sitting across from Yumi, looking troubled. "What is it, Max?" She sighed heavily. "Looks like your Voice doesn't want to go." Yumi hung her head. "Yeah, probably wants to keep jabbering away about my destiny and crap." Max looked to her. "Your destiny? Come to think of it...I have my Voice and it keeps saying to save the world. What does yours say?" Yumi shook her head quickly. "Nothing to bother yourself with. But I can't wait to be rid of it." She stood, her head still buzzing. "I'm getting those supplies if it kills me." With that, she took off out of the window. Turns out, it actually may have killed her. About halfway there, she got another dose of hell. She was so sick of this. "Why won't you let me help Max!" For the first time, it answered her question. 'This isn't how. Max needs her chip, just as you need yours. You must save Max. Not from her Voice, but from them.' Yumi looked around. "From who?"


	9. Chapter 9

There was a pause. 'Look out, Yumi.' Not a second later, she was hit and pushed to the ground. "Ah!" She flipped over to be faced by none other than Ari. "Miss me, pet?" Yumi scowled, shooting up. "Why are you here? How'd you find me?" Ari snarled, taking a step forward. "Daddy has his ways. I'm taking you back, and this time, you won't get away from me. Go ahead and call for your little flock." Yumi was about to, but held back. All it would do was put them in danger. Ari couldn't know they were here. "They're not here. We parted ways a few states back-!" She slapped a hand over her mouth and made her eyes big as if she'd said too much. "I mean...they're here...just this way..." Ari grabbed her arm, lofting into the air. "Nice try, pet. Your mouth is too big, though. You're taking me back to where you left them." Yumi almost flipped, thinking he'd not fallen for it. "Which state did you leave them in?" She hung her head. "What if I won't tell?" She had to make it look good. He twisted her arm, and she cried out. "The border of Texas and Oklahoma! I swear! Right after the other Max found us! The real Max was injured in the blast! They wouldn't leave her!" He twisted harder. "Why'd you leave?" She cried out again, thinking fast. "I said i'd scout the area! But I couldn't go back! I knew they never really liked me, so I just kept flying!" He nodded, flinging her over his shoulder. "Oklahoma it is." Yumi looked back to see a pair of wide eyes, watching in horror. Nudge's eyes. Yumi held a finger to her lips quickly, winking at Nudge. Yumi mouthed to her. 'I'll meet you guys at Mexico!' Nudge nodded, heading back towards the barn. Ari lifted clumsily into the air, taking off towards Oklahoma.

Nudge flew through the barn window, ramming into Fang, taking them both down. He was about to ream her, then saw her eyes. "What's wrong?" She looked to Max. "I followed Yumi, and she was talking about saving you, Max! Then Ari came out of nowhere and attacked her! He hurt her, but she still tried to save us! She lied and convinced him that we're in Oklahoma! Now he took her, and they're going there!" The flock was up in a flash. "We have to go after her!" Nudge shook her head. "She said to meet in Mexico!" Max was about to reply, but her Voice cut in. 'Max, this is not a good thing. Yumi's destiny is linked with yours. You must save the world. But first, she must save you. First, and after. You both need your chips. Do not remove them.' Max blinked a few times. Her Voice had actually given her straight out directions. "We're going after Yumi." The kids headed to the window, but Max stopped them. "Me, Fang, and Iggy will fight. You four are to hide. If it goes wrong, you need to go to the address I gave you all. Ella and Dr. Martinez will take good care of you." The kids nodded reluctantly. They soared out into the night, desperate to get to Yumi. When Ari found out she'd lied, what would he do to her?

Ari landed down in Oklahoma quite a while later. Winded, he sat. He kept a sharp eye on Yumi, who made sure to look weak and hopeless. She could always just sneak away, go invisible. No. She had to ditch him as far inland as she could. Ari nodded at her. "Okay. Lead the way. Anything funny, and you die." Yumi stood, but he called for her to stop. "I almost forgot. Just in case..." He chained her hands and feet, then called on his buddies. After about twenty minuets of them beating her, Ari let Yumi get up. She was actually weak and defenseless now. She couldn't use her powers if she wanted to. She could barely walk. She was gonna pass out any minuet, she knew it. But before she let herself die, she'd make Ari get into the deepest part of Oklahoma. She jumped into the air, wobbling dangerously. It was long and hard. Every wing beat flooded her with pain. She collapsed many times. Each time, Ari and the Erasers would beat her until she rose. By the time they got to the building where Max 2 had died, Yumi could barely breathe. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Ari picked her up by her throat. "Where are they?" She pointed to one of the doors. "Inside. Top floor. End room of the seventh hall." Ari went to the door, then paused. "I changed my mind. I don't want her anymore. Kill her. Slowly. Beat her until she stops breathing." The Erasers nodded, half going with Ari. The rest bore down on Yumi, beating her viciously. "If i'm gonna die, i'm taking you guys with me!" With the last of her strength, she stood, fighting back as best as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

Max and the gang were almost there. They saw the building, slowing down. "There's some Erasers...what are they doing?" They moved closer. Just then, someone shot up in the middle of the mass. "Yumi!" She was fighting back! One, then two more Erasers fell. Still, the mass overpowered her, pushing her to the ground. Nudge and Angel gasped, tears flowing from their eyes at seeing what was happening to Yumi. Iggy gave Total to the Gasman, and the three older kids zoomed forward, launching themselves into the mass. The Erasers didn't notice them until the kids were beating on them. The mass was taken down one by one. Finally, the last of them fled into the building. Yumi was left there, unconscious on the ground. Max stepped back, unable to stop her tears. "Oh my god...!" Yumi was laying in a pool of her own blood, her wounds too many to count. She was paler than usual, and her breathing was so little, they had to strain to hear it. Iggy was checking her, a look of anger on his face. "There's so much. I don't know where to start. How could she let this happen to herself? Just for our sakes?"

Then, a bellow erupted from under them. "Ari! I forgot about him!" Fang scooped Yumi into his arms and they shot off the roof as fast as their wings would take them. The littler ones joined up with them, and Iggy took Total back. They were flying full throttle, going anywhere but here. They tore through Mexico as fast as they could, quickly shooting out over the ocean. Yumi still hadn't woken, and they needed to get her treated soon. Max looked to the flock. "We'll need to find shelter before we freeze to death, so keep your eyes and ears sharp!" They figured that no one would look for them here. They flew into Antarctica, searching for any refuge available. Iggy was the first to detect anything. "I hear a very faint humming." They couldn't land because the snow was so deep. They started looking, and Angel called out. "We found a door!" The flock rushed inside, shutting and locking the door. It was a wonder that Angel had seen it. It was as white as the snow, and looked the exact same. They found themselves in a dark stairway. Taking the steps slowly, they felt themselves going lower and lower. Then, the stairwell opened into a hallway. There was a distant light at the end. Gazzy looked to Max. "Are we dead?" She shook her head. "I don't think so." They hurried down the hall, coming into a freaking huge room. Gazzy told Iggy about it and he nodded. "An underground army bunker. That makes sense. It's probably abandoned because of the fighting in the states." Max nodded. "Okay, we need to find supplies for Yumi, and fast!" They set her on a nearby bed and took off, searching the bunker.

Twenty minuets later, they had a list of things they'd found so far. Max nodded, reading them off. "So, we found medical supplies, surveillance equipment, walkie- talkies, planes, weapons, tons of food, maps, snowmobiles, snowsuits, and a crap load of high-tech gadgets." The others nodded and she looked to Angel. "You and Gazzy gather some food. Iggy, you and Nudge can make sure we're secure. Fang, you and I are on Yumi." The flock parted, taking up their jobs. Max got medical supplies and sat by Yumi, opening her laptop. As luck would have it, there was a medical site on her favorites. Slowly, they treated her wounds. They went from the worst to the ones that weren't as severe. By the time they were done, there was barely any of her without a bandage. "I'll have to keep changing some of those. Now we can only hope that she's okay." By the time everybody was done with their jobs, it was time for them to get some sleep. Max fixed Yumi's bandages before she went to sleep. They slept easy, hearing nothing, feeling safe for once. Iggy was the first up, going to check on Yumi. He'd spent all of his free time yesterday learning the layout of the bunker. He got to her bed, but she wasn't there. Someone else stirred. "Who's that?" A grunt was his answer. "Oh. Fang, Yumi's gone off again." Fang came up and sighed. "Her bandages are changed. She's got to be here somewhere." The rest of the flock got up and Max shrugged. "I'd be wandering around too, if I were her. She wakes up in this place, no idea what's going on. I'd want to check it out as well." Just then, they heard a bang as the hall door shut.

Yumi was there, holding an empty bag and her laptop. She had on a black snowsuit, all decked out in arctic survival gear. "Sorry if I worried you. I thought I'd be back by the time you guys got up. I was getting a head start on the surveillance stuff." She walked to a wall of TV monitors, clicking a few buttons on the remote. Four screens turned on. "I've got cameras up on the four main directions, and microphones on each camera. Just in case." Max nodded. "How do you feel?" She shrugged, tapping a bandage on her cheek. "I guess I feel fine. I've had worse." Nudge's eyes went big. "Worse?" Yumi nodded. "I'm from the School too, remember?" The flock nodded, then Yumi's eyes went hazy. She looked away, gazing off into nothingness. Gazzy looked at Angel, then stepped forward. "Um….Yumi? Are you okay?" She snapped back to reality, nodding. "I just…..I miss Fengo…..I miss my old flock." Total sat down, scratching his scruff. "Too bad there's not a way for you to check on them." The next moment, he was in Yumi's arms. "You're brilliant! How could I have forgotten!" She set him down, whipping open her laptop. "It's here somewhere…..there!" She clicked an icon of an eagle, opening a window. It loaded quickly, and a view of a cave popped up.

She flipped up a small mic on the computer. "Fengo?" She looked to the others. "I set up this camera and mic ages ago! I totally forgot about it until Total said that." She looked back to the screen to see Fengo walking over. He hopped up to the camera, staring into the lens. Yumi laughed and he jumped back. "Fengo, it's me! I'm on a microphone." Fengo nodded, screeching into the mic on his side. Yumi shook her head sadly. "No, Fengo. I can't come back. It's dangerous. You'd get hurt. Because of me." He screeched again, and the flock heard the sadness in his voice. Yumi wiped her eyes. "I know. I miss you too. Is the rest of the flock okay?" Fengo nodded, then screeched a bit. Yumi couldn't stop herself. The flock saw tears rolling down her face. Her reply was broken, and they could almost feel her heart ripping pain. "I love you too, Fengo. I'll come back as soon as it's safe, I promise. I'll be checking in on you every once in a while, okay?" Fengo nodded, and a few tears rolled into his feathers. His huge amber eyes looked pleadingly at the screen. He screeched again and Yumi nodded. "Yes. I'll check in soon. Tomorrow, if you'd like." He nodded and they said their goodbye's. She shut down the screen, then plugged her laptop into the monitor wall. She downloaded the program into the wall, so Fengo's screen was with the others. Silently, she unplugged and stood. She handed the laptop to Max. "For schooling." Her voice quavered, and they saw her flash invisible for a second. She walked away from them, not glancing back. "Call if you need me." She vanished into another room. "This place is huge. How will we find her?" Max shook her head. "It's okay, Ange. She just needs some time alone." The others nodded, taking up their jobs. Iggy and Gazzy would finish surveillance. Angel, Total, and Nudge would get the supplies they needed, making sure all of them were close at hand if they needed to flee.

Max and Fang were going to scope out the rest of the building and see just how big it was. They walked to the only door in the room. Well, the only one besides the one to outside. They came into another hallway, which forked. Max pulled her walkie-talkie. "Report." Angel buzzed in. "Me, Total, and Celeste are bringing food into the main room." Then was Nudge. "I'm getting snow equipment into the room." Next up was Gazzy. "I'm covering the South and West walls' surveillance." Iggy paused before answering. "Sorry, couldn't find the stupid thing. I'm on the North and East walls' surveillance." Casting a glance at Max, Fang picked up his walkie-talkie. "I'm standing right next to you." The rest of the flock laughed and Max rolled her eyes. "Really? Oh my god! How'd you do that?" They took separate hallways, and Max switched her walkie-talkie to a single line, instead of the open network. "Yumi? I didn't hear you report. You don't have to tell me where you are, just please let me know you're still with us." After a silence, Yumi answered. "I'm still here, Max. Don't worry." Max nodded. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

She found a hall with tons of rooms, and looked through them all. There was like a room for everything you could imagine. Finally, about eight halls later, there was nowhere else to go. Nodding, she turned around. "Crap." There were four paths before her. "Which one did I take?" Before she could move, Fang buzzed her. "Where are you? This place is like a freaking labyrinth. I can't find a way out." Max ran down a hall, buzzing back. "Same here. A dead end? Crap!" Fang laughed a bit. "Looks like we're stuck." Max went back, taking another path. It branched off and she turned. That happened three more times until she hit a dead end. "Aww, man!" Sighing, she buzzed in again. "Report?" Iggy and Gazzy were inside now, helping the girls. Fang was stuck again, and had taken to trying to break through the walls. "No good. Not even a machine could beak these things." Max nodded, then switched to Yumi's frequency. "Yumi? You okay?" No answer came. "Yumi?" Then she heard a thump, some scrabbling, then a stream of curses.

"Sorry about that, Max. I was going through a wall. I got turned around and ended up going the wrong way. I'm better now. Anything I can assist you with?" Then it hit her. "Yeah! Me and Fang are stuck at dead ends! Think you could come rescue us?" Yumi laughed, then confirmed. "Hold tight. I'll find you soon." She buzzed out. Max and Fang sat down, waiting for Yumi to get to them. Max nearly screamed when Yumi melted out of the wall beside her. "Hey, I actually found you! This place is huge!" She took Max by the hand, walking forward. They got out like five minuets later. "Whew! Now I need to go find Fang. Well, see you soon." She waved to Max before plunging into the wall. She started running, wanting to get back to her spot as soon as she could. She'd found a certain room she liked. It was a library. There were thousands upon thousands of books. There was one corner with a balcony that she favored. It was her new favorite room. She found Fang leaning against the wall, waiting for her. She nodded to him, holding out her hand.

He stepped forward, putting his arm around her waist. She went red, leading him through the walls. When they finally got out, the flock was done with their jobs. "So, should we eat?" Everyone agreed and Fang showed them where the kitchen was. Luckily, it was the first room in his hallway. Iggy had Gazzy get him things, and he began. Max looked at everyone. Iggy had Angel and Nudge each stirring something, while Gazzy kept fetching him things. She sighed lightly. "Anything you want me to do?" He shrugged. "We could get a head start on dessert, but I'm not sure what to make." Yumi had been peeking into the cupboards. "I know. If you'd like, I can make something." Iggy nodded and Yumi smiled. "Umm, Max? Would you mind getting me a few things?" Max smiled. "Sure." Yumi told her a few, then turned to Fang. "Hey, muscles, mind rolling me some dough?" He smirked, taking the rolling pin from her. "Can do." Finally, the food was almost done. Everyone but Iggy and Yumi left the kitchen. "So, what are you making?" Iggy shifted some boxes before replying. "Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, macaroni, green beans, dinner rolls, apple sauce, meatloaf, meatballs, chicken wings, and, well, a whole lot more stuff. You?"

She giggled a bit. "That, my friend, is a secret." He smiled, moving next to her. He had a bowl behind his back, and she eyed him warily. "What're you up to?" He raised one hand innocently. "Me? No, nothing!" Then, before she could blink, he was tossing flour all over her. She screamed a bit, throwing her own flour back. They moved away from the food, having an all-out flour war. Finally, once their bowls were empty, they slumped to the ground next to each other, panting heavily. "You're as exhausting as the Erasers." Yumi laughed. "Only with less injuries, right?" Iggy nodded, smiling. Yumi leaned over, wiping flour on his cheek and nose. "That's what you get, punk." He took her wrist, pulling her close to him. In a flash, he was messing up her hair. "Yeah? Well take that!" She jumped up, pulling him up behind her. "We'd better get this stuff out there." Iggy nodded and they picked up the dishes, walking to the dining room two doors down. The flock took one look at them before their jaws dropped. "Did you guys get attacked?" Yumi chuckled and Iggy shook his head, getting flour on Gazzy. "Nope. Just having some fun." They put all the food out, eating quickly. Once all of it was gone, Yumi hopped up. "Time for dessert!" She disappeared, coming back a minuet later. She set a covered dish in front of everybody, including Total. She opened them one by one, making everybody gasp. Everybody had their own cheesecake. Nudge and Angel had chocolate. Total had strawberry. Max had blueberry. Fang had raspberry. Iggy had blackberry. Gazzy had cherry. Yumi had lemon. After they wolfed those down, everyone was actually full. Nudge had fallen asleep, so Max took her to a bedroom. There were tons, so everybody got their own room.


	12. Chapter 12

They filed into their rooms, deciding to take a rest before doing anything else. Angel and Total had the farthest room, and they even found little make-shift beds for Total and Celeste. Next was Nudge's room, then Gazzy's. Then was Max, then Iggy, then Fang, then Yumi. Everybody changed into pajamas and lay down, but Yumi was the only one who stayed awake. She was restless, and couldn't get comfortable. Finally, she slipped on a pair of slippers, shutting her door quietly behind her. Earlier, they'd gone through a bunch of rooms, picking out clothes that fit and suited them. She walked to the monitors, turning on Fengo's screen. She talked quietly, looking for him among the sleeping forms of the birds. "Fengo? Are you still up?" He came to the screen, screeching quietly. "I know, I couldn't sleep either." He screeched and she smiled. "I miss you too." He screeched at her and she nodded. "Thanks. I feel better now. I think I can sleep now. Love you, Fengo." He screeched once more then walked away. Yumi turned the monitor off, walking to her room.

Fang was standing outside it, waiting for her. "I heard you leave." She nodded, blinking back more tars. "I need to think. I'm just going to grab the book I've been reading." She got it from her room, surprised to see him still waiting for her. Sighing, she led him to the library, then to her favorite spot. He pulled a book, reading with her for about two hours. Then they went to sleep. Fang kind of fell asleep reading, and Yumi didn't want to leave him there alone. She fell asleep up there too. Their nap turned into an all-nighter. They all woke at like seven in the morning, dragging themselves to the main room. Yumi opened her eyes and nearly screamed in shock. Fang was sleeping behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She jumped up, then shook him awake. "Time for a meeting." He nodded, obviously unaware of what he'd been doing. They hurried to the main room, sitting with the others. "Where were you guys?" Yumi smiled, holding up her book. "The library! Have you seen it yet? It's huge." Max smiled. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I'll check that out later. Right now, we've got ice." She pointed to the monitors. A few of them had been covered in snow. Yumi nodded, getting up. "I'll go place them higher. Won't take long." She slipped into her black snowsuit, putting on boots, gloves, a scarf, and a hat. She got some snowshoes and an ice pick. "I'm ready!" She looked like some sort of arctic teddy bear. She got to the door and paused. "Wait a second…." Max looked up at her. "What is it?" Yumi frowned, taking her hat and scarf off. "Max….you and I can't go outside." Max gasped, then nodded. "You're right! The walls here cover our chips….but out there the satellite can track them." Yumi nodded solemnly.

Fang walked to the snowsuits, getting himself equipped. "I'll do it. You two do something girlish. Like….clean…or something." The silence that followed was thick. Max started wailing on him with a glove while the two younger girls yelled at him. Yumi had taken her things off, and just stood watching him, disbelief all over her face. She put her things away, then walked to the others. The girls stopped yelling and watched her. Fang shrugged. "What? I just meant that you should be doing girl things. These are guy things. Girls should cook and clean and watch the kids. Not do hard stuff." All of a sudden, the war broke out again. Iggy shook his head. "Girls are just as able as guys." Gazzy nodded, looking to Yumi. "Where are you going, Yumi?" She shrugged. "To go clean, I guess." Then she paused, hissing out her next words. "Like a girl." With that, she walked into the wall. Fang slid away from Max. "Fine. Sorry. You don't have to cook." Max shot him a death glare, then nodded to the girls. "Let's go find her." Angel nodded. "One thing about girls is that they're fragile, Fang." Nudge beamed, then took up on Angel's scolding. "Yeah. You need to be nice to us." They took Max's hands, running down the hall. Max paused, grabbing paper and a pencil. "We need to map this place out."

They looked through the halls and rooms for Yumi, mapping out each path. Finally, they'd covered them all. But there was no sign of Yumi. They set about labeling all of the rooms next. They reached the last hallway, then the last room. They opened it and Max smiled, nodding. "The library." They went in, looking around for Yumi. Nudge pointed to the back. There was a high balcony with a rolling ladder beside it. Yumi was sitting on the ledge of the balcony, just reading. She nodded to them as hey came closer. "I cleaned a few rooms then came here." Max sat by the ladder. "He doesn't mean any harm. He's just stupid sometimes." Yumi chuckled a bit. "Nice. Man, my wings sure ache. I haven't used them since we got here." The others nodded in agreement. Yumi smiled down at them. "I know the perfect place to go. Just four walls up, then two over." Max looked at the map. "There's no room there?" Yumi nodded. "The only door is one in the floor. I went through. Dude, there's six levels to this building, but each is identical to this one. It's pretty creepy." Max nodded. "It must be a safe room. How do you get to the levels, besides that room?" Yumi thought back. "In the room for the back door of this place, it's got seven halls leading to it. Each hall is to a different floor. It's tricky to find, though." Max smiled. "Lead the way." Yumi nodded, taking Nudge by the hand. She went through the wall, coming back for Angel and Total, then for Max. On a whim, she tried taking the two littler girls and Total through with her. It worked perfectly. By the time they reached the safe room, Yumi could take all of them through with her, while making them all invisible.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sweet." They looked around the room in awe. It was huge, and there were paintings all over the walls. Paintings of flowers, animals, and landscapes. Yumi flew up to one. "Look, I'm in Africa!" They all laughed, flying around. "It feels so good to stretch my wings out like this." They nodded, soaring about with each other. A while later, they heard Gazzy and Iggy calling to them. Yumi slipped out through the wall. "Yes?" Gazzy smiled. "Fang came back in and wants to talk to Max. He said it's urgent!" Yumi nodded and got Max. Then she looked to the boys. "Feel like a bit of flying?" They nodded enthusiastically and she took them into the safe room. Max was gone for twenty minuets, and the others had a blast. Until she was banging on the wall, yelling frantically. "Everybody out here, now!" Yumi grabbed Nudge's hand in mid-air. She grabbed Angel, who grabbed Gazzy, who grabbed Iggy, who was holding Total. She flew them right through the wall to see a frantic Max. "Fang saw Erasers on the monitors! Come look!" They ran to the main room. Sure enough, there were Erasers camped miles away, right by the ocean. "Not good." Yumi nodded, and then brightened. "I've got an idea! Since they're already here, that means I can go out. I can find some animals and talk with them. They're sure to know a safe route away from them!" The flock nodded. "But what if they don't know we're here?" Yumi nodded. "We'll have to wait and see." Iggy sighed. "We'll need to store up on rest, get this place fully mapped out, and set up a watch." The flock broke off again to get jobs done. Gazzy would take the first watch with Nudge. Yumi would map the entire building. Everyone else would rest. An hour and a half later, Yumi was done. She got to the kids, smiling at their droopy eyes. "Go rest. I'll take over the watch." She sat and they went to their rooms. She turned on Fengo's monitor. There were no birds there. "Fengo?" As her eyes adjusted, she let out a horrified gasp. There was blood everywhere, splattered over the charred remains of the birds' nesting cave. Something moved and she stiffened. It was a person. They walked to the screen and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. On the other side, Ari gave her a wicked smirk. "Your little friends wouldn't tell me where you are, pet. It was only fair for me to kill them all. Every last one of them." She couldn't even manage words. Swallowing her horror, she quickly cut the link, destroying all of the things that Ari could trace. She wouldn't let him find the flock. Ten minuets later, not Even Yumi herself would've been able to track that link. Not even if it had been running at the time. She sat back in her chair, her hands over her eyes. "Fengo…." She sifted through some monitor files. Everything was recorded. In the morning, she'd show the flock that tape. For now, she had to keep up the watch. Then, another movement caught her eye. She fell through her chair, cursing as she sank through the floor. She got back up to see it wasn't an Eraser, as she'd feared. It was a polar bear! She turned on the nearest mic, speaking softly. "Hello, there." The bear looked to the monitor, roaring. Yumi nodded. "Yes, I talk. I'm sorry to intrude upon you like this, but my friends and I are in a bit of a jam. We're in this bunker hiding from some very bad people. Are there any other bunkers we could run to if they find this one?" The bear roared again. Yumi listened intently as it gave her directions. She nodded, jotting it all down. "Thank you so very much. May I know you name, Miss?" The bear roared and Yumi chuckled. "Sorry. Thank you, Mrs. Svenka. I'm Yumi. My friends are Max, Iggy, Fang, Angel, Total, Nudge, and Gazzy." Svenka roared, making Yumi smile. "I think Svarr is a very nice name for your mate. Rolf and Anka sound like they're beautiful cubs. I hope I'll be able to speak with them as well." Svenka nodded, plodding away. "Making friends with wild bears, now, I see." Yumi nodded. "I talk to animals, Fang. You should think I'd make friends with some of them." He nodded, leaning against the console beside her. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. Sorry." She shrugged it off, turning her chair towards him. "So, you here for next watch?" He nodded and she stood. "How's Fengo?" Yumi hadn't expected that. She went invisible, grabbing the chair for support. Fang watched her closely as she became visible again. "You okay? You're pale." Yumi nodded, looking away. "I'm fine. G'night." They stacked fists, tapping the backs. Yumi hurried to her room, throwing herself down onto her bed. Burying her face in her pillow, she let herself cry. Morning came slowly, forcing Yumi out of her bed. She got up and got some clothes, heading into her bathroom. Since there was one in every bedroom, there were never any arguments about it. She got into the shower, turning the water as hot as her body could stand it. It burned her skin, melting away her pain. It stung badly, but she just dealt with it. Eventually, it didn't hurt anymore. Once she felt as clean as she could get, she stepped out, wrapping her towel around her. She brushed her hair out, then put her clothes in a pile next to her. She heard someone knock on her room door and paused. "Who is it?" Her room door opened and a voice was at her bathroom door. "Me. Can I come in?" Yumi held her towel tighter. "I kind of just got out of the shower, Iggy." He let out a sigh. "What am I going to do, peep at you?" She chuckled, unlocking the door. He sat on the toilet's water tank, and she looked at him. "So…you come here just to sit on my toilet?" He chuckled. "No. I wanted to talk. Fang said you seemed kinda down last night. Anything bothering you?" She scoffed playfully. "I think the question is: Is there anything not bothering me?" She picked up her clothes, getting dressed warily. "There's just so much. I've got a Voice and a chip. I'm Max's bodyguard. I'm supposed to save her so she can save the world. Ari's ruining my life, and I'm totally self-centered!" Iggy laughed. "You are not. It's okay to worry about your own problems. It's no secret that all of our lives suck. But, is there anything new bothering you?" Yumi paused in getting dressed. She had on her undergarments and a black tee. "Well…..one or two things…." He nodded for her to go on. "I was going to tell everybody once I got out there." She slipped on her black jeans, zipping and buckling them up. She put on socks and shoes, looking at Iggy. "Hey….how do I know that you're blind for sure?" He chuckled. "Try me." She shook her head. "That won't work! If you're really blind, you may get hurt. If you're not, I'll hurt you for being a dirty perv. Besides, I may think you're not blind because of your reflexes." He nodded. "Then how can I prove it to you?" She smiled. "I guess I'll just have to trust you." He nodded and stood, walking to the door. "By the way, you look really sexy with just a towel on." She went beet red, then chased him into her room, jumping onto his back. "Punk! If you weren't blind, I'd beat you into next week!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her knees. "Now I shall escort you to the meeting room." He carried her there on his back, letting her down when they entered the room. Max was on watch now. The rest of the flock filed in, sitting at a table they'd placed nearby. Yumi walked to the monitors. "There's something I need to show you all." She brought up the video, then turned her back. She covered her ears as it played. When it was done, Max put a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "There's still a chance…" Yumi nodded. "I know that Fengo's alive…..but he's really hurt." Angel looked at Total, the two of them whispering. "Ummm…..Yumi? Could there be anything else you did for Fengo that you don't remember?" Yumi nodded, pulling her laptop. "I have a tracker on him, it checks his vitals. But….I can't look at it." Max nodded, taking the laptop lightly. I'll do it for you." She found the link, opening it up. "Yumi, these vitals are great!" They expected Yumi to smile, but instead, she frowned. "That can't be right. "I can feel it. He's not well." She looked at the vitals, stopping dead. "There aren't Fengo's signs. These are…..I don't know. But it's not Fengo. And it's headed this way." She sat, sliding the laptop to herself. "I've got to move fast. They're tracing the signal to here." She opened like fifty windows, typing like crazy. They saw 'abort' flash on every single screen before it closed. Fifteen minuets later, she hung her head, sighing. "If Ari finds us, it'll be my fault. Still, I've got an escape route. But I swear on anything and everything holy, if he kills Fengo, I'll rip him to shreds." She stood up, glaring at the monitors. The tracker had stopped moving, and was now hovering around in Mexico. "Good. It lost the signal."


	14. Chapter 14

(Sorry! I forgot to space the last chapter right!)

The flock sat at the table. "Yumi, it's okay if Ari finds us. We'll have to run eventually." Yumi nodded. "I know." Nudge looked at the blank screens. "Can you watch normal TV on those?" Max looked at her. "Why?" Nudge shrugged. "I've just got this feeling." Yumi hacked a few, and news stations came on. Yumi gasped, pointing at the screen. A lady was talking. "The reports are everywhere. An unnaturally large eagle roaming the United States." There were pictures of Fengo high in the sky. They were blurry and undefined. Yumi hacked the screen again, zooming in on the picture. She un-fuzzed it, shaking her head in sadness. Fengo had blood all over him, but a determined gleam in his eye. His wing had a large cut, and his underbelly was wounded as well.

The lady was speaking again. "It seems to be that the eagle is making its way to the North Pole. Nobody knows why as of yet." Yumi took a hasty step forward. "He's coming here! I told him we were in the icy land. He's looking for me!" She spun, walking towards the arctic gear pile. "I'm sorry, Max. I have to go get him. If the Erasers find me, I'll lead them away. I need to get to Fengo. He needs me." They were about to reply when the lady on the live feed screamed. Erasers were filling the sky above her. The camera man was running, trying to keep up. Yumi ran to the screen, turning on more monitors. Every news station was on the scene. Fengo was tearing through the sky, Erasers hot on his tail. Ari swooped in front of him, a large metal pipe in his hand. He looked directly at one of the cameras. "Hello, my little pet. Daddy sends his love."

With that, he drove the pipe through an already wounded and exhausted Fengo. Blood poured out as the pipe came out of his stomach, where Ari had thrust it into his back. He fell to the ground. A camera man ran to him as the Erasers took off. Fengo's eyes were filled with pain. He looked to the camera, screeching gently. He screeched slowly, once, then one time more. Then the life left his eyes and he slumped down, dead. Yumi was standing frozen to the spot, tears pouring down her face. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. The flock rushed to her, trying to make sure she was okay. Without even realizing it, she sank into the floor. She landed on the ground, falling to her knees. Unable to bear it any longer, she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. It was long and agonizing, letting her pain out. She fell to the ground, sobbing. She was crying for all she was worth.

The flock was above her, calling out to her. Choking on her tears, Yumi let herself fall through the other four levels, until she could go no further without sinking into the ground. Still sobbing, she dragged herself into a nearby room, locking the door. It was a bedroom, so she walked into the bathroom. Her heart felt like it was in her feet, and her legs were made of lead. She locked this door as well, lying in the bathtub. She put a cold towel on her face, laying back. Suddenly, flashes of what happened to Fengo came back, making her fall through the floor. She ended up in the frozen ground. The chill set in immediately, freezing her to the bone. She clambered back into the building, her whole body numb. "Dang…." The flock was thundering around on the floor above her. "Why'd I tell them how to get down here?" She groaned, and then put her hands to her head. "Not now…of all the times. Well, I haven't had a premonition in a while. I guess I should've known." She closed her eyes as it hit her. Vivid images of Ari and the Erasers thundering down a stairwell, and then going left flooded her mind. Then the flock came out of a closet, going right. She opened her eyes and groaned again. She was ten feet into the arctic ground. She was shivering, and could barely even feel her body.

"I can feel my heart slowing. This is how it ends? No. Not until I kill Ari!" She forced herself back into the building, and then heard the flock banging on her room door. "Yumi! We know you're in there! We want to help!" She sighed, and then the bathroom door opened. "She's fine. I'll talk with her and meet you guys up top." Fang shut the door behind him, sitting on the toilet. The flock left slowly, making sure Yumi was okay. She was so not okay. Her whole body was numb, she was shaking, she felt like hell, her best friend and the only person she'd loved in years had just been killed, and on top of all that, she still had her problems from before. Fang looked Yumi over, shaking his head. "Did you fall through this floor?" She nodded. "P-premon-nition." He nodded, standing up. "You've gotten yourself sick. Why do you always get yourself into stuff?" She refused to meet his eyes. "I c-can't h-help it. Y-you think I a-asked t-to have my f-family and F-Fengo m-m-murdered? A-asked for my V-voice? For all of th-this to be g-going so h-horribly wrong?" He sighed, kneeling beside the tub. "You need to get changed out of those wet clothes and take a hot shower." Yumi couldn't even glare at him. "You th-think I'd still b-be sitting here if m-my whole body w-wasn't f-frozen solid?" He chuckled, lifting her gently into his arms. He set her on the bed, finding her some dry, black clothes. "I don't get why you only wear black." She growled. "I l-like it. B-besides, it r-repres-sents my s-soul." He set the clothes on the bed then leaned over her. "These wet clothes you're wearing need to come off." He took off her shoes and socks, then unbuttoned her pants. She growled at him again.

"I c-can do it. Y-you just better b-be ready t-to give me a t-towel wh-when I g-get b-back." Concentrating hard, she felt herself fall through the bed, leaving her clothes behind. She came back up slowly, having had to sink into the ground again. By now, it'd be a miracle if she didn't have frostbite. Or hypothermia. Fang had moved her clothes, putting a sheet over where she'd been. She came up, making sure to stay under it. She glared at the wall. "There." Fang smirked a bit. "You still need to take a shower. Or a bath." Yumi moved her arm, managing an agonizingly slow and painful move to wrap the sheet around her. "F-fine. I'll g-go." She tried, but couldn't move any more. Her sheet was draped around her, leaving her legs exposed. Fang lifted her into his arms yet again, walking into the bathroom. He started the water, and then set about brushing her hair out. He moved slowly, making sure to get it smooth without hurting her. She just sat there, shivering, still unable to move. Finally, the water was done. He glanced at her sheet for a moment. "That'll need to come off as well." Glaring death at him, Yumi painfully grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"I-Iggy. C-can you c-come d-down here p-please?" He got there in a few minuets and Fang explained. Iggy chuckled. "I guess it pays to be blind. Okay, I'll help." He told Fang to wait in the bedroom. He shut the door, locking it at Yumi's request. He helped her to stand slowly. "You're in a lot of pain, I can tell. In more ways than one. But we seriously need to get you warm if you're going to stay well." She nodded, leaning on him. "D-don't you d-dare t-try a-anyth-thing f-funny." He laughed, helping her to the tub. She let the sheet drop, stepping into the hot water. It was scalding, but she barely even felt luke-warmness. She lay back in the water, letting it repair her damaged nerves and skin cells. Iggy waited patiently, making conversation with her. After about twenty minuets, he checked the water, heating it up again. Another twenty minuets later, Yumi could feel the warmth. She could move better now, and she wasn't cold. By the time she could feel just how hot the water was, she was good as new. Standing up, she reached for a towel, wrapping it around her tightly.

"Damnit, Fang! Why didn't you bring my clothes in here?" She glared at the door, and Iggy put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I mean, do you feel better?" She nodded, touching his hand. "Yeah. Thanks, Iggy." Iggy smirked at her, opening the door. She gasped, flinging to where Fang couldn't see her. Iggy found her hand, pulling her out behind him. "You want your clothes, right?" She stood behind him, glaring at Fang. He smirked as well, picking up her clothes. He walked over, handing them to her. "Sorry. I just had to see you in that towel." She went beet red and he put an arm around her waist, pulling her up to his chest. "You should get dressed now." Iggy nodded, pulling Fang off of her. "Hurry, the others will be worried." She scurried into the bathroom, and then looked at the clothes.

"Damn it all, Fang! Burn in hell!" He chuckled, smiling. She came back out, glad Iggy was blind. "The last thing I need is two boys ogling me." Fang had picked out a black dress and black sneakers. She had on black tights as well. The dress went to her thighs, poofing the slightest bit. She walked to the door, sighing. "Let's go." They stepped into the hall and she told them to take her hands. "We're flying there." They nodded, holding on tight. She whipped out her wings, making them go…..not solid. They flew through the floors, finally getting back to the main room. The kids were all over Yumi. Max was there, too, comforting her. After about ten minuets, it was all calm again. They were chill, sitting at the table again. Yumi shook her head. "I just can't believe he's really gone. Fengo was all I had." Max smiled. "It's okay. You have us now. We're here for you. We can get through this if we stay together." Yumi nodded. "Thanks guys."


	15. Chapter 15

Max was about to go on when Gazzy cried out. "Erasers!" Everybody raced to the screens. Sure enough, Erasers were making a large circle around the bunker, thinking all the exits were blocked. Max and Yumi were all over it. There were several large bags piled around. "Stuff anything and everything you can into the bags!" Yumi grabbed a few, racing to the kitchen. She piled anything they'd be able to eat into the bags, then rushed back. They'd packed literally, everything, into the bags. "The map!" Fang whipped it out. They ran to the safe room, but Yumi stopped. She pulled her laptop, plugging it into the monitors' wall. Erasers were banging on both doors, one of which was right by her. The files were downloading, but not very fast. The flock was calling for her. "One second! Get to the safe room!" Finally, the laptop binged. She grabbed all of her bags, then filled two empty ones near her with anything not nailed down. She picked up her laptop, meeting the flock at the safe room. She told them all to grab onto each other. Once they were all touching, she pulled them through the wall. They flopped down, panting. "Did we get everything?" They looked around. "We've got the food, medical supplies, surveillance equipment, walkie- talkies, weapons, the maps, arctic gear, and a crap load of high-tech gadgets. So, we got basically everything in the bunker except for the planes, snowmobiles, and snow cats." Max smiled. "Sounds good to me. Still, those snow vehicles may come in handy later."

Yumi hopped up, looking at the map. "They're in a safe room, a few floors below us." Angel looked around. "What about the Erasers?" Yumi flipped open her laptop, looking at all the different screens. "They've swarmed this floor, and are almost to this room! We've gotta move so they won't hear us!" They grabbed everything, but Yumi paused. "Have we got Total and Celeste?" Angel confirmed, then Yumi took Max's hand. They all sunk through the floor, whipping out their wings. Yumi checked her laptop once they landed on the floor. "Ugh! They've infiltrated all of the floors already!" Iggy sighed. "What floor are the snow vehicles on?" Yumi paused. "The sixth. I totally have an idea!" They all looked to her and she beamed. "Okay, we get down to them and pile all of the stuff in. We use a rope to connect them all, then drive out of here!" Max smiled, then paused. "Drive to where?" Yumi whacked herself on her forehead. "I forgot to tell you!" She opened a file on her laptop, showing the video of her meeting with Svenka, translating when the bear spoke. "I wrote down the directions. Here's the paper." She pulled it from a book in her bag, handing it to Max, who drew it in on the map. "Okay, sounds like a plan!" Yumi held a finger to her lips as they heard Erasers come tearing down the hall, trying in vain to tear through the walls. Yumi nodded to Max, whispering lightly. "We should do it tonight. I'll start taking things down to the next level." Max nodded and Yumi walked to Gazzy. She touched him and all of his bags, getting them to the third level. She got Nudge next. Then it was Angel, Total, and Celeste. She took Fang next, then Iggy, then Max. She came back for all of the rest of the bags. She did this for every level, until they got to the sixth.

They found the snow cats and snowmobiles, along with a snow plane. Yumi sighed. "There may not be one of these in the other base. We'll need it to get away quickly." They put the snowmobiles and all of the bags into the four snow cats. It barely all fit, but they managed. They sat down to eat, resting for the trip. Yumi ate then went to sleep, wanting to be at full energy for such a large move. They'd attached the snow plane to the snow cats with giant chains. They'd pull it along behind them. They got some sleep, still hearing Erasers tearing up the entire bunker. Finally, Yumi woke. Her laptop told her it was two in the morning. She checked the monitors. All of the Erasers were asleep, except for one. It was sitting at the monitors. Yumi froze. The very top screen was this room. If it looked there even once, they were doomed. She looked around, spotting the camera. Quickly, keeping her laptop on her, she flew to it. She adjusted it so it wasn't looking at them. She looked back. The Eraser was watching that screen. He must've seen it move! "Guys, wake up!" The flock was up in a flash. Yumi told them what was going on. "It would take too long to try to hack it, and they'd know we were here. I need a volunteer for a very unpleasant mission." Max nodded. "I'll do it." Yumi nodded. "Sooner or later, he'll figure out the controls to this thing. When that happens, he'll try to move it, to see around the room. It'll be hard, but you'll need to keep it from seeing us, or you. I'll get to the other bunker as fast as I can, then come straight back for you." Max nodded. "Go now." Yumi nodded. "Everybody into the cats!" Just then, the camera tried to move. Max held it, straining against the metal. "Hurry!" Yumi nodded, getting into one of the cats. Angel, Gazzy, Fang, and Nudge were at the wheels. "Ready? Let's go!" They stepped on the gas, Yumi flowing all of her energy into the four vehicles and the plane.

They moved slowly through the wall, moving into a tunnel. Of course, they were bigger than it, leaving the two end cars in the frozen ground. Progress was slow, and Yumi grew anxious for Max. "Kick it up!" She poured out more energy and they floored it, steering straight through the tunnel. About ten minuets later, they were in. The new bunker was smaller, but just as secure. Yumi flopped down from her cat, being on one of the cars in the cold. She'd been with Nudge. Fang had the other in the ground. They were all in the new bunker, looking around. Yumi ran to the wall, sinking through with difficulty. She flew through the tunnel, reaching the door. Veering left, she went through another wall. Max was still fighting the camera. Yumi flew up to her. "We're good. Take my hand." Max did and Yumi made them invisible. They hurried back, but it was agonizingly slow. Yumi was exhausted from the large haul, and it took a minuet to go through the walls, while keeping up invisibility. They finally got back and Yumi fell to her knees, the flock rushing to her. "I'm chill! Head to the back of the bunker. Gather any supplies you can find." Max hopped into a snow cat. "Will you be okay here by yourself?" Angel ran over to Yumi, Total on her heels. "We'll stay with her!" Max nodded. "We'll be back soon!" They fired up the cats, tearing down the hallway to the back, following the map. This bunker was smaller, but had the same layout.


	16. Chapter 16

Angel sat next to Yumi. "You're tired, aren't you?" Yumi nodded. "It's not so easy. But it sure is handy." She stood shakily. "I see a bin of empty bags. Shall we?" Angel nodded excitedly. Both grabbed all of the bags, going into nearby rooms. They gathered food, clothes, equipment of all kinds, all the documents they could find, and they even found a chest of toys. "This must be the wing where they kept the mothers and the children!" Once they had anything and everything they could carry, they made their way towards the back of the bunker. They got to the back to see everybody else there, with just as much new stuff as them. Which was like six huge bags each. Yumi smiled. "Time to get to work."

She went to the monitors, uploading her stuff. The Erasers hadn't found the tunnel yet. Then it hit Yumi. "What do we do if they find the tunnel? We need a plan." Gazzy smiled. "We could blow it up!" Iggy shook his head. "It'd be too loud. It would expose us." Total was sniffing at a monitor. "What is that thing?" Yumi looked, and then beamed, turning on the mic. "Svenka! It's so good to see you again!" Svenka roared back and Yumi translated. "She said it's good to see me as well. Ooh, now she's going to show me her cubs!" Two little polar bears came up, playing around. Yumi nodded. "Anka and Rolf are beautiful, just like their mother." Then a freaking huge bear came into view. "Ooh! And strong like their father! Nice to meet you, Svarr." He roared and Yumi nodded. "He wants to know what the things are that raided the bunker. Svenka told him about us. When they saw the Erasers attack, they got worried for us."

Turning back to the mic, she explained. The polar bears nodded, then Yumi snapped her fingers. "Svenka, this bunker was for mothers and all of the children right?" Svenka nodded. "Did they put in a back door? If the Erasers get in here, we'll need to run away again." Svenka and Svarr spoke for a minuet then replied. Yumi told the flock what was going on. "There is a back door, but they're not sure just where it is. It leads to a tunnel which comes up to ground level." Max nodded and Yumi told the bears about the snow cats and the snow plane. Svarr growled, pointing his nose off one way. Yumi nodded. "He says we can drive the snow cats to an icy area that way. It's got ice daggers and stuff to hide us from the Erasers while we run. We can take off from there." Then the two little bears came running up, roaring in panic.

Yumi's eyes went wide. "The Erasers have seen you? Thank you Svenka and you too, Svarr. Run now, don't let yourselves get caught. If we never get to speak again, I want you to know that I'm in your debt." The bears roared a quick farewell, and then took off. They blended into the snow so well, Yumi knew not even the Erasers would find them. She patted Total on the head. "Thanks. Good work." Total wagged his tail happily. "Glad to help!" The flock set about securing the front door, then looking for any supplies that they missed. They checked all but two rooms in the whole bunker, and then Yumi paused. "This bunker only has two floors, but the second level is just four rooms. Oh well. Let's check these two, and then we can go see those four."

They went into the first room, and the boys flew around, grabbing everything they could. It was a weaponry room. Gazzy was telling Iggy what everything was, and they loaded up half of the room, which was all explosives. Fang got the other half of the room, and Max followed. It was all laser guns, knives, ninja weapons, stuff like that. Once the room was bone dry and bare, they went to the next room. Now the girls flipped out. There was like everything here. A huge closet with clothes, purses, and shoes; a giant counter piled with brushes, make-up, hair stuff, etc; another counter piled high with all sorts of accessories, a few big trunks of stuffed animals, big comfy beds with large pillows and fluffy blankets, and, well, just about anything else a girl could want. Even Yumi was amazed with it.

Max looked to the other girls, who were having a great time. "Yumi? Would this room be safe to stay in?" Yumi thought for a moment. "I'll have to see what's under us. But I'll admit, being the furthest room back, it is the safest." She took Max with her to look at the room below them. It was this bunker's safe room. "Perfect!" They brought all of the stuff from the other bunker to this hallway, and Yumi put it in the safe room below them. Once all of the stuff was down there, except for some food and weapons, they piled into the girl room and locked the door. Yumi walked to the closet, then gasped. "Hey, girls? You thinking what I'm thinking?" They hurried up next to her, gasping as well. Even Max was as giddy as them. "Yes! Fashion show!"

They rushed into the closet, shutting and locking the door behind them. The guys sat on one of the beds, waiting patiently. Iggy sighed. "I want to know, in detail." Gazzy was confused, but Fang chuckled, as only Fang could chuckle. "Of course." Then he looked to Gazzy. "You tell him about Angel and Nudge. I'll tell him about Max and Yumi." Gazzy nodded, eager for his new mission. Finally, Angel slipped out. Gazzy leapt all over it, picking up a hairbrush. He held it like a microphone, speaking like the people on TV where the models walk on the long stage. "Angel is sporting a schoolgirl look with a red and blue plaid skirt. Her white top has plaid cuffs and a plaid neck. She has a nice rounded plaid hat to match, as well as a small plaid handbag. Total, on his red leash, has a blue collar. He has a mini hat like Angel's and a plaid skirt to match! Celeste is wrapped up in her own little plaid uniform too! Oh yeah! Angel has on some plaid converse!"

Angel hurried back in and Nudge came out. Gazzy went on. "With her pink heart shaped sunglasses, you know Nudge means business! She wears a long pink dress to the floor that sparkles, and has a fluffy pink boa around her neck. She's got fuzzy pink slippers as well! He pink purse hangs off her shoulder, fitting right with her arm. There's no doubt that she's ready to hit the red carpet!" Nudge burst out laughing, running back into the closet. Next was Max, spinning and playing the game for the girls. Angel and Nudge watched, smiling and giggling as she showed off. Fang picked up a brush as well, getting into the spirit. "Max has come out, with a brand new look. Purple is her color today, folks. Some black knee high boots with purple lace lead up to a Goth black skirt with purple patches. She has on a black tee with a purple tie, cuffs and neck. Her purple top hat tilts over one eye, giving that bad girl look a whole new meaning. I'd watch out for that black and purple handbag she's got, folks. With Maxy here, there may just be a brick in there."

Max laughed, walking back into the closet. Last up was Yumi, who was pushed out. Fang let out a low whistle. "And here we have Yumi, ladies and gentlemen. Black army boots trail up fishnets to a stylish mini skirt with red trim. After a flash of skin, we have a black tank with red trim also. With a black ribbon choker and a few red wristbands, you know she's trouble. With her black purse, black and red top hat, and ruby red lipstick with black eyeliner, this is one chick you don't double cross. You mess with her and she'll mess you up." Yumi chuckled, running back into the closet. Total poked his head out.

"Only two sets tonight, boys! Now we have the pajama line!" Both older boys straightened. Total trotted out behind Angel and Gazzy took over. "Light blue is favored here where Total has on a comfy blue sweater. Angel has a long gown to the floor, and fuzzy blue slippers." Angel ran to a second bed, hopping on with Total. She smiled as Nudge came out. "It would've been cooler if we did accessories, but we didn't because it's bed time!" Gazzy nodded, picking up the brush again. "Nudge comes out in lavender now, people! Her gown is just to her knees, but has frill on top and bottom, all the way around. Her lavender slippers are also fuzzy, and have a bit of shine to them!" Nudge giggled, lying in the second bed with Angel. Gazzy went with them, and the bed fit the four of them perfectly, with a bit of room to spare.

Fang picked up his own brush as Max came out. "The purple queen has resigned her position, taking up red instead. Silk shorts are partially covered by her long red top, which starts in spaghetti straps. A silk robe drapes around her shoulders as she spins, sporting her silky red slippers." She chuckled, hopping onto the last bed, the one closest to the door, next to the boys'. The kids' was furthest away. Fang looked back to see Yumi slide out. "And here is Yumi. Our little Goth princess lives up to her reputation in this all black ensemble. Silken slippers complement her black gown which goes to her upper thigh, barely revealing a hint of silky shorts. Her black silk robe is see through, trailing lightly across the floor behind her. We see now that the gown is strapless, sporting a corset back. And this ends our show, ladies, gentlemen, and Total." Total scoffed and everyone else laughed.

They all got under the covers, but the guys were kind of fidgety. Max noticed, looking over at them. "What is it?" Both shifted awkwardly. She rolled her eyes. "Too macho to sleep in the same bed as another guy? Fine, one of you switch with me." Iggy was closer, and did as she said. Finally, they all got to sleep, resting up in case of an emergency tomorrow. And that was just what they got. The flock woke to Fang yelling. "They've found the tunnel!" They ran to the main room, right to the monitor wall. Sure enough, Erasers were breaking down the door into the tunnel. Max looked around. "I know you're used to it, but now is the time for a last minuet sweep!"

Max nodded and they tore into the rooms, taking anything not nailed down. They actually found some stuff, and then ran back into the girl room. They piled all of the new stuff on one bed. Yumi and Fang took it down through the floor, flying it to the ground. The girls were piling everything in the room onto the two beds. "Hey, look! There are guy clothes in the back of the closet!"

The girls grabbed those too. They took everything from the closet, both counters, all of the trunks, and, well, they left that room bone dry and bare as well. Yumi and Max flew the second bed down with Nudge and Gazzy sitting on it. Then Yumi and Iggy flew the last one down with Angel and Total on it. Finally, everyone and everything was in the safe room. Yumi stood up, looking around. "Hey! We never looked in the other three rooms!" Max gasped. "That's right! I totally forgot!" Yumi walked to the wall, listening carefully. "They're just now getting in. I can check out the rooms before they get down here." Max hurried over to her. "I'll come."

Yumi nodded and took them through the wall. There were three doors there. Yumi took the left and Max took the one in front of them. A second later, she shot back out. "That's no room, Yumi! It's the hallway with the stairs in it!" Yumi confirmed and Max shot into the last door. "Oh, wow." Yumi looked around her room quickly. It was piled with arctic gear and instruments. Without missing beat, she packed all of it up. It took ten minuets, and then she took it into the safe room. She hurried into Max's room, stopping dead next to Max. "Oh my gosh." Max nodded slowly. "Yeah." The room was piled high, filling every inch of space, with candy. Any candy you could imagine was there. It was everything ever made. "Get the bags!"


	17. Chapter 17

They sprung into action, and fifteen minuets later, not a single piece of candy was left out of a bag. They hurried to the safe room wall and Yumi took them through. The others looked at their bags, having finished inspecting all of the others. "What's in those?" Silently, they poured out one bag. The kids were all over it. Yumi and Max laughed, watching the younger kids tearing into the candy. "I think we could all use a little pick-me-up." They each grabbed a bag, eating some candy. The flock stopped to watch as Max let out a low sigh, picking up a candy bar.

She unwrapped it, her eyes narrowing. "It has been far, far too long." The next moment, the whole thing was in her mouth, and the flock was rolling. After a few minuets of pigging out on candy, the flock fell into a heavy silence. They could hear Erasers tearing up the upstairs, and a few had found the stairs. Finally, Max broke the silence. "We should start going through all of this stuff, figuring out what we'll need to take."

Yumi nodded. "I looked inside the plane. It's bigger than it looks. It had three rooms, besides the cockpit. We can fill one or two rooms with stuff, and then sleep in the third. There's only one problem." Max nodded. "What do we do once we've run out of fuel?" Yumi flipped out her laptop. "Well, we can run a search to see if there's any place to hide out. We could land the plane, then beeline towards it. Discreetly."

Max chuckled. "Discreet? We can try. Okay, do your thing." Yumi nodded, running a search. "Okay, if we fly away from Mexico and go through the North Pole, we can try to find another bunker. If that tanks, there's an old abandoned mansion in central Canada. From there, we could move to a second abandoned mansion in California." The flock blinked a few times, and then Iggy nodded. "What's the plan if we take the route back towards Mexico?" Yumi smiled. "Straight to Cali for some fun in the sun."

Fang looked to the wall and the flock heard Erasers tearing through the empty rooms. The flock gathered up all of their supplies, sorting through them. They set aside arctic gear for each of them, each person outfitted with all of the different equipment they had. Even Total would be safe out there. Next they went through clothes. They each put a few outfits into a bag, setting those aside as well. They went through food next, putting aside some for later, then planning for the trip.

They went through all of the things, ruling out anything they may not need. It took two and a half hours, but they did it. Everything was loaded into the plane, and they had room to spare. "The weight limit is still a few hundred pounds away. We can add stuff." They went back through what was left, adding a few things here and there. Needless to say, at least two full bags of candy were added. They put more clothes in, preparing for the opportune time to flee.

Yumi was at her laptop, checking the monitors. "Svenka!" The bear was prowling around outside, sitting on the edge of the screen. "I have to go see her!" Max looked at her. "You'll need to suit up." Yumi shook her head, looking through some clothes to be left behind. "I'd stick out too much. This will do!" She slipped on a pair of thick white boots, white snow pants, and a white coat. Looking down at herself, she scowled in disgust. Fang smirked at her. "I think you found your new look." She paused long enough to give him the finger before walking through the wall, out to meet Svenka.

She called to the bear, bringing her to a blind spot for the cameras. She'd almost went out to fix it, too. How fortuitous that she hadn't! "Svenka, it's dangerous for you to be here!" The bear nodded, roaring back. Yumi's eyes widened. "No way! Really? Oh, thank you, Svenka! That would be perfect!" She reached into her coat, flipping out a small notebook and a pen. She started writing as Svenka went on. Once the bear was done, Yumi hugged her tightly. "I have no idea how I can ever repay you, Svenka. We owe you our lives." Svenka roared again and Yumi brightened. "Of course you can meet the flock!" She put her hand on Svenka's shoulder and they walked into the safe room. The flock started, and then nodded to Yumi. "A friend of yours?" Yumi nodded. "Svenka." Max walked up, smiling awkwardly.

"Um…hello. I'm Max." The others introduced themselves and Svenka let out a low growl like a purr. Yumi chuckled. "Yeah. They're not used to talking to animals. Anyways, guys, Svenka just saved out butts again. She's got some contacts with the arctic lemurs down the way and they've got a plan for us. The lemurs will make an appearance, drawing the Erasers that way. We'll be at the ice pad, waiting for a signal. When it comes, we take off, right into Mexico." Max nodded. "What about the safety of the animals? And what signal would we wait for?" She could've sworn she saw Svenka smile at that.

Yumi nodded. "The lemurs will go back underground once the Erasers are on them. Svenka was going to be the signal, but Svarr wouldn't hear of it. He wants her to stay with Anka and Rolf. He'll bring word to us when the time's right." The flock nodded slowly. Max looked to Svenka. "Thank you very much. When will we need to move?" Suddenly, a roar shot through the wall, seeming to shake the whole building. Yumi nodded. "Right now. That's Svarr. The lemurs are about to make their move."

Fang was helping the littler ones into the plane. "Won't they notice us going?" Yumi nodded. "Sorry, I forgot that part. I can get us invisible once we're on course, but they may see us before then. Svenka has gotten some seals to help. Now, these things are massive. By the time the Erasers noticed us, they'd think it was just the seals, because they'll be with us." Max nodded. "So, we fly there, hide, and then take off. Why not just take off?"

Yumi whapped herself on her forehead. "Forgot that too. We can't fly there. The engine noise would give us away. Svenka's got some friends who will push us there." Max nodded. "You sure do have a lot of friends, Svenka." Yumi chuckled. "She knows everybody in the arctic. She and Svarr are the King and Queen of this land." Max smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

Yumi took Svenka back outside, then got suited up in her real arctic gear, tossing the white clothing aside. "Whew! Glad that's off!" She didn't get on the plane, though. "This is tricky, and will take a moment." She went and brought back three polar bears. They stood behind the plane and she stood on one of the wheels.

"Okay, we're ready!" The bears reared up on their hind legs, pushing the plane with all of their might. Yumi focused, making them shoot right through the wall. She leapt off the plane, rushing back to get the bears. The plane was left exposed, but seals were already crowding around it, barking hurriedly. Yumi came back, making the plane invisible. The bears could find it by smell, and pushed it again. The seals were sliding along with the bears, barking in excitement now. By the time they got to the ice platform, the sun was going down. Once hidden, Yumi jumped off the plane. "Thank you guys soooooo much!" She hugged all of the bears and seals, getting a sloppy kiss from one. She giggled, patting it on the head.

"You're all free to go now. Go swiftly and be safe." They took off and Yumi turned, sitting by an ice dagger. "Now we wait for Svarr. The lemurs will be making their move right about now. Who wants to be on the engine?" Fang raised his hand, and Yumi nodded. "Who'd like to be the runner?" Gazzy's hand shot up and Yumi smiled. "Okay. When I tell you, Gazzy, you need to run to Fang as fast as you can and tell him to go. You guys get on the plane. Fang, you'll fire up the engine. I'll say a quick thanks and goodbye to Svarr, and we're out of here." They all nodded, and then pulled out some food. They ate in silence, waiting for the call. The flock moved to the plane and Fang climbed in the cockpit for a rest.

Max took the girls in to rest as well. They got into the third room, lying on the floor with some pillows and blankets they'd brought. Yumi still sat by the ice dagger. The plane was still on the platform, a good fifty feet from her. Gazzy was walking around, just waiting for his turn to step up. Then a thumping caught Yumi's attention. Svarr bolted up to her, roaring quickly. Yumi nodded and threw her arms around him. "Gazzy, now!" The boy took off towards the plane and Yumi looked back at Svarr. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope the Erasers leave soon and you can live in peace again. I hope your cubs grow to be as wonderful as you and Svenka. Tell them I said farewell!" He nodded, then both turned tail and ran.

Yumi got to the plane just as it started to inch forward. She hopped inside, slamming the door behind her and locking it. Max nodded. "Floor it, Fang!" They tore out of the ice platform, soaring into the sky. They could just barely make out the Erasers, far off, chasing the lemurs, which were slipping back into their holes. The flock cheered, rejoicing at their clean getaway. Max smiled warmly at Yumi. "Ever since you teamed up with us, things have run a whole lot smoother." Yumi shrugged. "Maybe I'm your lucky charm?" They laughed, settling in for a long flight.

They took turns flying the plane. Max too the controls, laughing aloud. "It's just like playing a video game." Yumi nodded. "That's why any one of us can fly it." They flew on for hours, not reaching California until well past dawn. Yumi was the only one up, because she was flying. She just couldn't get her mind off of Fengo. "I will avenge you. Ari will pay for what he's done." She flew as far as twelve blocks from the mansion, hiding the plane in an old garage. The flock got up and they got everything out of the plane. Yumi looked around, pointing. Max beamed, running to the nearby Hummer.

She hotwired it and they packed all of their things. They had to strap quite a bit on top for lack of room, then they were off. They reached the mansion, gaping at it. It sure didn't look abandoned. "That's the beauty of it. We'll never be suspected to be here." They unpacked, hurrying into the house. They looked around, their eyes wide. Yumi smiled. "I've had my share of living in boxes and forests. I think it's high time we lived in luxury!"

The others nodded, zooming around to check out the place. It was fully furnished, and everything they thought it would be. It was like the bunker, only minus the high tech stuff and the arctic gear. They each picked out a room, each one suiting their personality. Yumi was in an all black room that was piled with books. So many, in fact, that once she was in there, no one could find her. Fang was in an almost empty room, a few things here or there. Nudge and Angel both had bright colored rooms, filled with toys and clothes. Max's room was filled with CD's and magazines. Iggy's room had a bunch of audio tapes. Gazzy's room had a bunch of toy airplanes and remote controlled cars. They hung out there, getting a bit settled in, and then met in the huge dining room for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Iggy and Yumi went to the kitchen to make the food, leaving the others to talk. "So, Iggy, what should we make tonight?" A sudden thought hit him, and he walked over to her. He swooped around her, putting his arms around her slim frame. He put his chin on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "You can call me Ig." He pulled away, then smiled. "How about we make some pizza?" Yumi was beet red, frozen to the spot. Iggy brushed his hand up her arm. "Yumi?" She snapped back to reality, stammering. "Y-yeah! Sure! Pizza!" He smiled, listening as she gathered the things they'd need. Finally, they got to work. They made dough, preparing seven large pizzas. While Yumi rolled the dough, Iggy went to take the orders. He came back, relaying three and starting the other four himself. They popped them into the large ovens, letting them bake. They still had about fifteen minuets, so Iggy decided to check Yumi's wounds out. She still wouldn't tell them how or why, but the large gash on her abdomen wouldn't heal. He walked up to her and felt her tense. Smiling, he put his hands on her hips. She tried to back away, but was up against a counter. "Iggy?" He chuckled, popping her up on the counter. He stood between her knees, which were level with his own hips. "I told you that you can call me Ig. I'm checking you out." She froze and he chuckled, realizing how that sounded. "Your wounds."

She relaxed a little and he felt her wings, arms and legs out. "You've completely healed. Except for..." He brushed along her abdomen, feeling around the gash. It was from her upper right rib to her lower left one. "Will you tell us?" She shrugged, then the pizza timer went off, making her jump. Iggy laughed, walking to the stove. Yumi hurried after him and they pulled out all of the pizzas, setting them on a rolling tray. They went to the dining room, placing a pizza at each seat. Like all of the other pizzas, Total's was bigger than him. They ate fast, content with their meal. When she was done, Yumi walked back to the rolling tray. "I'll just take this back, then I'm heading up to my room." The others nodded, and Fang stood. "I'll go with you." Yumi gave him a look. "It's just down the hall. I'm a big girl, Fang. I can take care of myself." He shrugged. "Better safe than sorry." Sighing, she pushed the cart out of the room, Fang hot on her heels. Once the dining room door closed behind them, Fang stopped Yumi. Without a word, he picked her up, sitting her on the cart. "Fang?" He started walking with the cart. "Iggy said you're still hurt. Why?" Cursing under her breath, she shrugged. "What can you expect when you're genetically altered? I mean, come on, is it really that strange?"

He met her eye squarely, nodding. "We heal faster than normal people." They got to the dining room, putting the cart back in it's place. Before Yumi could get up, Fang lifted her effortlessly into his arms. "Fine. You've still lost blood." Yumi shook her head, letting it fall back. "You just don't give up, do you?" He shook his head. "No." He carried her up to her room, setting her gently on her bed. She eyed him warily. He made no move to leave. Smiling, she got under the covers. Silently, she slipped under the bed, stopping before going through the floor. Fang then noticed her absence. "Ah!" He ran from the room and Yumi shimmied back out from under the bed. She hurried and changed into some pajamas, then hopped in bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Just as she got covered up, Fang stalked into the room. "You're not leaving my sight." She sighed lightly. "When he died……Fengo was speaking to me." She felt a lump in her throat and had to pause. She managed to choke out her words, fighting back more tears. "He…he said….Yumi….I love you." With that, she broke down again. Fang came to sit with her, wrapping his arms around her. She cried into him, unable to control herself. "He was the only one who loved me. He was the only one who cared. Now he's just gone. He's gone, and I can never be with him again. Ari killed him. He murdered Fengo. I'm so alone. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost. I just feel like dying. I really do. I actually find myself hoping for it. Longing for death. That way, I can be with Fengo. In a reunion moment, filled with love and happiness. A moment that will last forever. I want to go with him. I want to die, Fang!" He shook his head, pressing her tighter against him.

"Don't say that. We'd be devastated without you. Fengo will wait. Right now, we need you. Don't leave us, Yumi." She was still sobbing, waves of fresh agony taking over. He could feel her shaking. He lay back, pulling her with him. He had his arms tight around her, holding her close. "We need you." She shook her head, pressing herself to him. "I don't think I can take the pain anymore. I'm dying and I know it. I just wish it would hurry up and be over with." Fang shifted, pulling the covers up over them. He was on his side, Yumi pulled up against his chest. He didn't want to let go. He stayed with Yumi well into the morning. She fell asleep, snuggling up closer to him. He could tell that no matter how bad she was hurting, she'd never fully open up to them. Even earlier, when she broke down, it was only a fraction of how she felt. "How can she even breathe? Even live? With pain so intense…..?" Shaking his head, he vowed to be there for her. When she woke, she was still tight in his arms. A knock came to the door and she slipped away. "Iggy? What is it?" Her voice was still a bit quivery, and her body was heavy with sleep. "It's Fang. Are you okay?"

She smiled a bit. "I'm fine. Fang's here. He came to talk with me last night." Iggy shifted uncomfortably. "He's still here?" Then Fang was behind her, putting his arms around her. "Yeah. I was just about to go." He smirked, purring into Yumi's neck. "We should do that again sometime. It was nice." He left, Yumi gaping after him. "What did you guys do?" Yumi snapped back to reality. "Nothing! We just talked! What kind of girl do you take me for!" Iggy finally smiled, reaching out for her hand. "Sorry. I think I'm just a little jealous." Her jaw fell open once more. "Eh!" He pulled her hand, twirling her up to him. "It's only fair that I would get to stay with you tonight." She went crimson, unable to form words. The day went by uneventfully. Once it was time to sleep, Yumi went to her room, walking into the bathroom. She got in the shower, making it steaming hot. She turned on the shower radio, letting the music wash over her. When she was done, she turned off the water, then the radio. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, then stepped out of the shower. "Hey." Yumi had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. Iggy was sitting there on her toilet's water tank again.

"I heard your shower on so I let myself in." Uncovering her mouth, Yumi tried to manage a few words. "Wha eh?" It didn't work. Iggy smiled at her, making her blush. She regained her composure, picking up her brush. "So….you came to sit on my toilet again?" He chuckled as she brushed her hair out. "No. I told you. It's only fair that I get to stay with you tonight." She held her towel tighter, looking him over. "Is this really jealousy? Or are you just a perverted little mutant?" He laughed, standing and walking to her. He pushed a wet strand of her hair out of the way, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I think it's a little of both." Then he brushed past her, going into her room. She got ready for bed, getting dressed and stuff, then slipped into her bed.

Iggy walked over, sliding under the blankets with her. He scooted up to her and pulled her against him. She gasped, going beet red. "I-Iggy?" He chuckled, holding her closer. "Now I guess you could say I'm trying to one-up Fang." She managed a small laugh, still freaking out. Once they both fell asleep, the night passed slowly, Yumi having dreams about Fengo. She woke up in Iggy's arms. For a moment, it didn't register. "Wah!" Upon remembering, she jumped from the bed, scurrying away. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened it a crack to see none other than Fang. "Um….can I help you?" He paused, then Iggy walked up behind Yumi. "Who is it?" Fang let out a slight growl, making Iggy smile. "Oh. Howzit, Fang?" Fang grabbed Iggy by the elbow, pulling him away. Yumi waved merrily as they left.

"See you around, guys!" She went back into her room, getting dressed quickly. A soft knock came and she smiled. "Come in." Nudge popped in, beaming. "Yumi, I have a fun game we can play!" Nudge led her to the long staircase, where a few mattresses were piled at the top. Yumi caught on, nodding. "First, you'll need to cover the stairs, so the mattresses won't catch." Nudge nodded, coming back with a smile. "I found something." Yumi followed her to a storage shed. Large sheets of wavy metal were in there. They grabbed them, positioning them and then securing them on the stairs. Yumi stood up tall, then called out. "Staircase dive bombing!"

The flock came into sight and she nodded. The first mattress was ready, just barely on their new slide. She ran forward, jumping onto the mattress. If flew down the slide, Yumi pretending she was surfing the whole way down. "Wahoo!" At the bottom, she picked it up, running up the second staircase. She saw Nudge and Angel going down together, sitting on a mattress. Next was Gazzy and Iggy. Max and Fang went separately. An idea hit Yumi and she smiled. She ran at her mattress, flipping in the air to land on her back. She shot down the slide, laughing her head off. They kept this up for a long time, trying out all sorts of things. Then an uber-cool idea hit her. "Oh my god! We need the metal." She grabbed a few sheets, putting them on her bed. She soared through the walls, pushing it in front of her. By the time the others found her, the slide was set up somewhere else. Where nobody expected. Yumi was at the top of the slide, one foot on her mattress. She looked down to them, then to her target. The immense pool. It was easily twice the size of a football field. "Hope we won't be needing these mattresses later." She chuckled, leaping onto the mattress. It flew down the slide, nearly flinging her off when it hit the water. It floated out into the pool, and she paddled to the far side.


	20. Chapter 20

The others followed, hooting and hollering as they went. Then Gazzy smiled, ramming into Iggy's bed. "Bumper beds! Water style!" It turned into an all out war, all of them paddling as hard as they could, trying to knock someone else into the water. Then Nudge smiled. "Let's swim too!" She flung off her clothes, jumping into the water wearing only her undergarments. Angel and Gazzy followed suit. The guys stripped down to their boxers, splashing into the water. Max and Yumi looked to each other, both bright red. Slowly, they stripped down as well. Both had on black underclothes. Suddenly, Fang popped out of the water, grabbing Max's ankle and pulling her in. Yumi stood on her bed, diving into the water. She made herself invisible, but you could still see water ripples where she'd go. On a whim, she hopped back up onto her mattress. All of the flock but Iggy turned to stare in astonishment. She looked down and saw why. Every single drop of water on her seemed to outline her. The water was all they could see. She was like…there…but invisible. She shook some water off, diving back under.

Angel had sat on the bottom, playing with a few plastic dolls. Iggy swam by and Yumi poked him, stopping herself from laughing. She moved and he smirked. That was right. He was at an advantage in the pool. He could feel all of the movements. He shot out towards her and she made herself un-solid. He zoomed through her and she swam up top, laughing. She went back under, solid and visible. She messed around with Iggy for a while, until Fang snuck up on her. She had her shoulders out of the water, splashing Iggy softly. "Yaah!" Fang had snuck up on her, grabbing her from behind. He quickly put her on his shoulders, standing in the shallow end. "Who wants to play chicken?" Iggy put Max on his shoulders and the two pairs squared off. The girls locked hands, laughing as they play fought. Then Max leaned forward, whispering to Yumi. "We should do something to them…" Yumi nodded. "Ooh! We can push off, then tackle them! They'd never expect it! But how to mix it up more…?" Max smiled. "That's just it! We'll go for the other guy. Then they'll be really confused!" They agreed, getting ready. The guys had been trying to talk the other down, and didn't have a clue.

Then the girls pushed off of each other, flinging backwards of the guy's shoulders. Before they could blink, the opposite girl was tackling them in the water, then running away, laughing hysterically. Fang put a hand on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy nodded and the girls froze. "Uh-oh." They tore into the deep water, the guys hot on their tails. Yumi dove under, making herself invisible and un-solid. Now if she moved, the water wouldn't move either. Then she realized it wouldn't matter, because Fang was after her. He darted at the spot where she'd vanished, catching her by surprise. She went up for air, then dove under, solid and visible again. Fang spotted her and swam after her. She stuck out her tongue, diving down low. He followed, catching her by the wrist. She let him pull her up to the top, climbing onto a mattress floating by. She flopped onto her stomach, sighing. "That's a workout right there." He nodded, laying on his back. "I'm jealous of Iggy." She turned over, looking up at him. "Why?" He smirked at her, making her go red. "Because he got to be around you, when you weren't even wearing that." She shot up, falling into the water with a yelp of shock. Iggy heard and raced over, pulling her up to the surface. "You okay? What happened?" She went even redder, swimming to the side of the pool. "N-nothing! Nothing at all! Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

He paused, then followed her. "Were you over there with Fang?" She shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." He smiled. "So, what did he say to get you so flustered?" She flipped out, shooting away from him. "Whaa! I'm not flustered!" He took her wrist, pulling her up to his chest. "I assume he's watching now. I'll make this good." He popped her up onto the rim of the pool, hopping up to sit beside her. He put his arms around her, leaning in close to her. Then, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She was out like a light. He smiled, standing and pulling her into his arms. He carried her all the way to her room, laying her on her bed. Then he lay down with her, holding her close. She woke a little while later, blinking sleepily. She inched away from Iggy, walking to her dresser.

She got undressed, pulling out a silky black nightgown. She slipped it on, over her black bra and panties. It was around midnight right now. She scurried back to the bed, sitting on the edge. She tried to look at Iggy, but it was too dark. She scooted closer, slipping under the sheets. She turned towards Iggy, straining to see. Then, his hand took hers. She jumped and he smiled. "Thought I was asleep?" She nodded. "I can't see. The room is pitch black." He chuckled. "Now you know what it's like. I'll teach you how to see." His other hand found hers, pulling her closer, whispering to her. "Your ears tell you where they are. You can feel vibrations as well." He smirked and went on. "Once you've found someone, you feel them, and know who it is. What they look like." His hands brushed along her, sliding down her sides. She shivered and he took hold of her hips. He pulled her gently, scooting her even closer.

Yumi went red. She couldn't tell how close he was now. His hands moving again distracted her. One hand stayed on her waist, the other brushing down her leg. It came to rest on her thigh, making her blush increase. He moved this time, closing the space between them. "I-Iggy?" He chuckled, holding her tighter. "I hate to lose. Especially to Fang." She smiled, putting her arms around his neck. "I see. In that case, let me assist you." He smirked, pressing against her. They fell asleep like that. They woke in the morning to a loud growl. Yumi opened her eyes sleepily, sitting up. Iggy's arms were still around her. Fang was leaning against the wall, glaring death at Iggy. Iggy say up with a yawn. "S'going on? His arms tightened around Yumi as Fang growled again. "Oh. It's you." Fang shifted, looking them over.

Yumi smiled at Fang. "Howzit?" He looked at her, his eyes softening a bit. "Fine. You? Should I even ask?" Yumi chuckled, getting off the bed. She pulled a hair tie off her wrist, winding her hair up into a messy little bun. "You guys just chillaxe here for a sec, okay?" She ran to the bathroom, locking the door and pressing her ear to the door. "So, what brings you here, Fang?" A low growl was his reply. "I could ask you the same thing." Iggy smiled. "You know better than that, Fang. I'm trying to win her over." Fang nodded. "I don't lose." Iggy snorted. "Neither do I." Yumi paused. Were they really fighting over her, or just fighting with one another? That hit her hard, making her question everything that had happened. She grabbed an outfit she'd put in the bathroom the previous night and got dressed. Then, she left through the wall without a backward glance.

She met up with Max and the little ones in the playroom. They'd packed all of the clothes into a freaking huge closet, but there was still a crap load of room left. So they'd decided to have some fun with it. They'd piled tons of pillows and blankets in there as well. Nudge beamed, running up. "Yumi, Yumi! C'mon! We're gonna sleep in here tonight! It'll be fun! We'll lock the door and keep the boys out!" Yumi smiled. "That sounds great." Gazzy ran past with a smile. "I'm gonna go hang out with Iggy and Fang!" Yumi smiled as he ran off. "They're probably heading back from upstairs." The girls grabbed a crap load of food, a radio and cd's, games, and anything else a good slumber party requires. Then the shut the door up tight, locked it up, and spread out. Yumi glanced at the door. "Wait….why does the closet have six locks on it?" Max shrugged. "It's a mansion."

Yumi nodded, but it still bugged her. "Well, let's get this party started!" The littler girls started playing music and dancing. Yumi slid over to Max, telling her about what had happened earlier. Max nodded. "That's how I feel around them, too. It's like they don't really see me, just a prize." Yumi sighed. "We should swear off guys until we figure out what they really want." They stacked fists and tapped the backs, then joined the littler girls in dancing around. They were ten minuets into the dancing when a knock came to the door. They shut off the music and crept to the door, listening intently. Yumi winked and went invisible, then let herself slide through the door. She came back and held up three fingers. All of the boys were at the door. Max nodded. "Who is it?" Fang sighed. "Us." Max nodded. "What's the password?" Iggy scratched his head. "Girls rule?" Yumi stifled a laugh. "True, but no." Nudge giggled and Angel piped up. "Go think about it!" Total nodded. "Come back later!" The guys stalked off reluctantly and Yumi looked around. "What is it, Yumi?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Just got a funny feeling." She walked around, brushing her fingers along the walls with her eyes closed. She passed over a spot on the back wall paused. "Hmmm." She pushed, but nothing happened. She slid through the wall, gasping loudly. "Oh my god, no way!" She flew back into the closet with a smile. "I found it out! The closet has so many locks because of this! There's a secret passage in there! It locks from in there, though. I'll open it." She slipped back through, unlocked it, and opened the door. The others gasped, then flung on clothes. They all slipped on shoes, hurrying into the passage. They followed it until it led to a room on the opposite side of the mansion. "I hear voices…" Max clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized it was Fang. "I don't know what the password would be."

Gazzy sighed. "We don't need it! We'll have our own party!" Yumi glanced to the girls and they backtracked about ten feet. "Look for an escape route in here. I've got an idea." As it turned out, another passage crossed theirs. A door was on either side of it. "Okay. Max and Angel, you guys can hide in here with Total. Nudge, you're with me. You four hide." She ran back, locking the door to the girls' closet, then running to the boys' closet. She rapped on the door, then ran back and sprang into hiding with Nudge. "You hear that, Fang?!" He grunted. "Calm down, Gazzy." Iggy found the door and they busted it open. "Whoa! Where does it go?" They hurried along it, hearing the girls' music. "The girls! Heh heh heh. Password? I think not! On three, we'll charge 'em!" The girls peeked out and nodded. "One….." They came out. "Two…." They snuck up behind the guys as Iggy unlocked the door. "Three!" Right when the guys burst into the closet, the girls tackled them, laughing their butts off. "Ooh, who got who, boys? Who got who?" Fang glanced at Iggy, then grabbed Yumi around her middle, carrying her into the closet. He shut the door, turning off the music.

"Why'd you leave?" She shrugged. "I figured I'd leave you two to argue over your prize." Fang sighed, shaking his head. "It's not like that. We just like you so much. We get caught up in our..." Yumi smirked. "Feelings?" He nodded reluctantly. "Ch! I thought you guys were macho? No girly feelings and crap." Fang frowned, making her laugh. Then Iggy popped into the closet, settling down. "I was listening." Fang growled, but Yumi nodded. "I figured as much. So, what do you think about all of this?" Iggy shrugged. "It's confusing. I've never had these feelings about a girl before." Yumi started. "Lucky for you. I've never had any good feelings towards anyone in my life. Until I met you guys." Fang scooched closer to her. "We're growing on you, huh?" She pushed him over playfully. "Weirdo. Not you. Max and the kids. You two are just punks."


End file.
